


Little Wonders

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thisPROMPTJust changed it a bit; it filled the prompt with a lot of stuff happening in the middle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah; it's gonna get messy.

It was the 16 of the month and Jared woke up with the wet hot feeling in his lower body, he felt restless, he knew what was that, he turned looking for his mate but Jensen was gone. Sitting on the night stand were a blister of pills, the name on them Tamperex (TM)*heat inhibitors* a box of new bad dragon products and a glass of water with a note:

See you in a couple days, 

Love you  
J

Jared fell on the pillow sighing angry and horny as hell, already half hard and feeling empty and desperate, he was tired of this, tired of the fact that Jensen was always afraid of getting him pregnant “I’d make a terrible parent… I swear… there’s nothing I could ever teach a kid, besides, what kind of insane God would give ME a child to look after?” he remember that conversation because it was the only one they had that almost ended their relationship. As the only werecat couple in the whole borough, they were always limited, they’d have to move back to Winchester’s pride land if they had kids, and Jensen was so attached to these lands, they had to move, otherwise… how could you explain a pregnant veterinarian? Or babies that could shift into giant mountain lions at will? Jensen wanted to live among regular people so bad, he wanted to feel like a normal person, that’s why he was a ranger, and children were a complication for him. Jared gasped, he didn’t even noticed when his hand moved into his pants, or when he opened the bag and got hold of the toys, the giant one, extra large swamp wyrm on one hand and on the way to his back side, the blunt head of the giant dildo got to his entrance and he felt how his body swallowed the whole silicone organ to the knot. It took the edge of it, but was never like having Jensen with him.

Jared got his dick on his other hand, he started pulling and tugging, thinking about his mate, thinking about how perfect the other were creature was, broad shoulders and muscular back, flat stomach, perfect face, how his eyes glowed bright with lust and desire, how he growled at the touch of Jared’s hole, how his teeth were just a little bit too big and sharper than people’s, just enough to get a hold of Jared’s nape while mating, hmmm… having Jensen in him, barbed dick breaching him, causing delicious pleasure. A glob of slick leaked from his hole, even with the giant fake dick he felt empty, still; Jared came over his hand, as the fertile one he felt frustrated, from the moment he mated Jensen his body was ready for pregnancy, and he was frustrated and feeling like a failure. 

He called to his secretary and told her he got the flu, and stayed in bed, he planned on spend all day masturbating, he had this amazing fantasy where Jensen couldn’t control himself and they end up having a sex marathon for the three days of his heat, and then again and again every night, while Jensen praise him on how big and how full he is, how his body changes accommodating imaginary cubs. He could hear in his mind the voice from his lover “so pretty, so perfect” Jensen always called him that “still wanting more while you’re already full of my cubs” he started gasping and moaning, he was hard again and desperate, this time not even the biggest, most obscene dildo could tamper his lust.

Suddenly he heard the door and the smell of mate filled his senses, he wasn’t all conscious, not even sure of what happened, to him it was like floating downstairs to the family room where Jensen was picking up few papers “sorry Jared, I’m just taking a couple reports… remember the murder from last year at the park…” Jensen couldn’t say anything else, Jared was on him kissing him and draped all over him, the heavy scent of heat and come radiating from him “please… Jared, this is not fair… we could really mess things up if you can’t control yourself…” and holding his lover’s hand pushed him away. “Thanks God we don’t have neighbors”

Jared sighed, too horny to care “how could we mess anything? We’re mates, we have enough to have a litter, it could be just one… we don’t really know…”

Jensen sighed serious and shaking his head to clear his thoughts of the instinct that pulled him to Jared, his body urged him to throw Jared against the closest surface and fuck him senseless, but he was more than his biology “we have jobs, we have a life, we don’t need cubs right now, could you stay home every fucking day now on? Could you be okay with having tits?”

Jared groaned and moved closer once more “yes… and once you see them you’ll be okay with them too…” and moaned wantonly  
Jensen was reaching the end of his rope “Oh.. Man get a grip” and pushed Jared away breathing hard, he needed space or else he’ll just do what nature commanded with more strength than ever.  
“What’s wrong with you?” shouted Jared “Are you really this selfish? Would you rather have your loved normal, human boring life than a baby with me?” and raising his arms “it’s been six years Jensen, and I don’t have forever, you know? I’m a male, if you haven’t noticed and male fertiles only have five, maybe eight years to have babies before it’s too risky…”  
Jensen sighed “we’ve discussed this already… and is not an option… I don’t care about how many kids you baby sat for other couples in your pride, here, there’s none, do you really want to live this place? We have a good life here…”  
Jared was losing patience and objectivity “is it me? Am I not good enough? Am I just a game or something?” and turning “I bet you’re planning on going back to Danneel when the time comes for you, when you really want babies”  
Jensen laughed, HUGE mistake “you’re always so dramatic! This has nothing to do with you being a male, I just don’t want to waste the best years of my life changing diapers and cleaning vomit, is that so hard to understand? Your kind is always so desperate to tie guys around with a string of babies…” Jensen couldn’t even finish his sentence; Jared left the house and ran to the woods. The house they lived in was at the very edge of the city, they had privacy so in certain nights, when their nature called they could ran into the wild, hunt and share their animal form, the only thing they had to worry about was the border, there was so close, the Khari border, a different pride lived there and they were not as friendly with regular humans than the Winchester’s.  
Jared knew the border like the palm of his hand so once he got into the back yard and shifted he ran to the forest, not caring he was a fertile in heat running in the wild where any fit alpha could mate him by force.

Jared was so pissed he spent the night on a tree, rubbing his body against the hard bark, and mewling desperate for anything that could fill him. The second day he wanted to shift and go back home but the smell of another shifter, virile and full of testosterone had him almost crazy he had to pretty much claw the tree he was in to the pulp to stay where he was, he was considering calling for Jensen, realizing what a bad idea was all this.

The second night he finally had a moment of clarity and could shift into human form to eat some berries, he was starving, Jared felt stupid sulking on a forest away from home, not sure if on his side of the border and naked, in heat and alone.  
He was taken out of his musings by the sound of steps, a couple guys were walking under him, carrying Marley .30 .30 rifles, one of them was chatting nonstop “… Jay said the last of the freaks were sold for like 25k, I bet we could get even more if we sell a whole set of them…” the other made a sound, at Jared’s right he heard the sound of leaves being crushed and steps and the hunters ran, Jared shifted again, his heat was passing apparently, and he only wanted to go home without having to face the hunters.

It was deer season and even if it were weird to have them so close to the houses it was not uncommon, suddenly from the right he heard something a click and turned just in time to see a guy, dark eyes, and square face pointing his rifle to him and shooting, Jared jolted to his right and avoided the shot, rand started running in zigzag to make it more difficult to the men to catch him.

At one point when he thought he was already safe, when he could see his own fence and was already going home he heard another shot and saw another mountain lion falling, and his heart stopped “JENSEN!!!” he let out desperate before running to the cat few feet behind him.

***  
2  
Jensen saw Jared leave, he really had to go back to the office, it was a real emergency, one year prior someone found a body, a male body on the woods, and the DNA test was tainted, he never mentioned it to Jared but apparently the sample was tainted with some kind of big cat blood, it could’ve been a werecat too.  
That night he went home sure that Jared had calmed down now and the pills had kicked in and he could at least kiss him good night before leaving for the next two days.  
But Jared wasn’t at home, and he roamed the woods with a flashlight looking for him.

As worried as he was he knew Jared was a great hunter and a smart man and he’ll be just fine, but he had reports of hunters and that made him nervous. He slept in the woods, trying to catch Jared’s smell, after hours romancing the border.

The next day he smelled something, but was not Jared, maybe were the hunters he saw, but it was different from human sweat and gunpowder, it was sweet, and flowery, it smelled like jasmine and milk and something else, like sweet bread and cinnamon, it was obviously a female or a fertile female to be more precise.

So he turned into his animal form and ran on the forest looking for both Jared and the female who smelled tired and afraid. He felt the fear before he smelled Jared, he felt the fast heartbeat and something else, the heat was passing, once more Jared would be his rational perfect mate. The he heard the shot and he froze, he saw a form among the trees, and heard the heavy thump of it hitting the ground, a voice then “there are two of them!!” someone shouted amused and surprised and Jensen roared and showing fangs and unsheathing claws he attacked, defending his mate.

After only a couple minutes and the soft snap of human fragile bones Jensen was looking down to a werecat, still too far to recognize anything else but the fur coat, caramel colored and already separated in tufts, the sign of life leaving from the body in the first hours, he saw hot Jared got closer and nosed the body to find it wasn’t dead, Jared could see the poor creature would die and sobbed, turned and saw Jensen, gasped surprised it was not his mate and caressed his snout with his own, they shifted  
Jensen got close to the other mountain lion “Hey… hey sweetie… we’re gonna help you-…”  
The poor thing shifted with the last of her strength showing them a distended belly “I’m dying, I know… please help my babies…” Jared tried to say no “please… we were traveling to my pride, so they could be born in the Khari tradition, and be warriors, but they killed my mate and…”  
“What’s your name” Asked Jensen who conjured a blanket and some clothes from somewhere  
“I’m Rachel… please… you two, when my body… when it happens” Jensen shushed her and pressed one of the wounds to tamper the flow of blood “when it comes, don’t let my babies die, they’re important, they’re the last of the Khari, you must protect them” and she groaned and yelled in pain.

Jensen was there being the professional ranger he was “calm down sweetie, you’ll be fine, Rachel? Rachel?” once dark eyes fixed on his “where’s your mate?”  
Rachel didn’t answer she just let herself fall While Jensen covered her body and checked her wounds “you’ll be okay… you’ll be fine Rachel…” but when his eyes met Jared’s his mate knew he was lying, that Rachel would die.  
Jared moved out of instinct and grabbed her carrying her away “let’s take her home, we can’t have her here, or the babies…” and Rachel murmured a thank you, both men were able to carry her in turns the almost 12 miles to their place.

There was no were-healing house around, not until the Khari territory and it’ll be too late, and Jensen did what he promised he wouldn’t do ever again when he mated Jared and called the pride.  
“Jared, sweetheart, stay with her, I’ll call Jeff…” Jared gasped, hazel eyes turned to his mate “I have to… she needs help” and moved to the phone.

He knew the number by heart and felt his fingers were numb while he dialed one after the other, he had almost no time, so he decided things on the run and sighing brought the receiver to his ear and waited, one… two rings and nothing, maybe it was a sign.. Maybe they had to deal with this without any help.  
“Hello…” the gruff voice on his ear left him speechless “Hello?” and Jensen sighed “it’s you, right? I know it’s you Jensen… I’m gonna hang up”  
And he finally found his voice “no please…! Jeff, it’s me, but… please… we found a girl, near the border… she’s hurt, some hunters attacked her and she’s pregnant…”  
“Hold on…” the voice on the line let out a sigh “what are you talking about? What border?”  
Jensen rubbed his face and turned desperate when Rachel let out a cry “Khari border… I’m that far north…”  
Jeff chuckled darkly “you mean YOU TWO are that far north… right? because I’ll kill you if you just let that poor down…”

Jensen felt his wild side rise “leave my mate out of this…” growled just to hear another chuckle “Jared has nothing to do with this… Jeff, this is serious… what are we gonna do, we have not only hunters in our territory, one of them killed a Khari fertile in here…”

“Take her to the healing center I’ll check…”  
“There’s not healing center you moron, why you think I called?” a concerned sigh this time, Jeff knew him, knew Jared’s parents too, and Jensen could recognize in one inflection of his voice his mood “I’m afraid… not for me, but for the risk this means for Jared…”

After a couple second the voice came back in a business like mode “okay, let me know what happen with the girl, send me pics and I’ll guide you through this, okay?” 

Jensen sighed in gratitude and thanked him before running to check on Jared and Rachel; he had no idea of what to think when he found her in her animal form and a pool of water next to the couch and his mate reaching between Rachel’s paws.  
“Jared?” he said doubting  
Hazel eyes turned at him with fear and something else

 

***  
3

Jared turned to Rachel, and cleaned her head with a towel he found on the laundry basket left forgotten next to the couch. “my mate will have someone here in a moment I promise…”  
Rachel gritted her teeth and held her tummy for almost a minute before starting panting again “he will… he’s… he’s… he always look after me” offered trying to change subjects  
Rachel groaned and finally spoke “We know about you two… male fertile and Alpha… all alone here… ” and another groan “… I don’t care, I don’t… I just…” another groan “I know you’ll care for my babies… because you’re a fertile… did you heard? You know what to….ghhnnnnhah…” let out a scream “you know what to do when they’re here?” Jared nodded and turned to Jensen who was at the phone.  
“I want you to name them Anna and Adam, okay? If they’re boy and girl…and if there’s more… call them…” and sighed cleaning her brow before holding the couch desperate and feeling water running down her legs, she shifted once more, becoming the amazing lioness she was, becoming something that could deal with the strain of labor better. 

Jared gasped and moved between her hind legs seeing something furry and small between her legs “are they…?”

Rachel chuckled “they come in their true form… so it’s easier for me to look after them…” and sighed; her entire body sagged on the couch “my mate… Misha… he’s still out there… still out there with the rest of the hunters… Misha…” and her eyes closed, her body was getting colder and colder.

Jared turned at his mate, stunned, not knowing what was happening. “Jensen…” a soft mewling made him turn again, he had a baby cat in his hands, wet and blind and so fragile, Jensen moved faster and with a shirt from the same laundry basket held the kitten from Jared’s hands while the younger one moved once more between Rachel legs, something else was coming, another kitten, Jensen had the first inside the basket and the second was right there next to him/her/it very soon, a third one came out, and Jared laughed “hey… hey Rachel there’s a third, we’ll call this one Rachel if it’s a girl… okay?” but then with a low grunt the body got still and she stopped breathing.  
Rachel was dead.

Jensen sighed, he knew, and Jared sure was used to this kind of things, but instead, the veterinarian was crying like an orphan “Jare…” Jensen frustrated  
Jared snapped his head to him “leave me alone… she’s gone… and this three…” turned to the babies and started crying again, Jensen moved to the nearest wall, there was a AC control in it and turned the heat up. He had things to do and stuff to take care of.

“We’ll need to take care of the body, a Khari werecat is not gonna be sent back to the Gods in just any grave…” Jensen checked Rachel, arranged her limbs and carried her body to the guest room near the door, and coming back he faced the babies in Jared’s charge “they… they... I don’t…” outside their house they heard something, another shot.  
Jared rose to his full height and moved towards the door “Misha…” Jensen followed him asking what he was talking about “Rachel’s mate, Misha, he’s out there with the rest of the hunters…” Jensen could see how honestly angry his mate was, glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Another shot was heard and Jared gasped 

“Stay here…” Jensen moved to the safe box near the door, where he always put his gun “I’ll go see what I can do, and if the guy… Misha; is there, I’ll bring him here…” the last second turned to the phone and then to Jared “if the phone rings, it’s probable Jeff calling back…”  
Jared lost the ferocity in a blink “I won’t answer…”  
“You have to, I just sent pictures of Rachel, he’d help us, lock the door, don’t shift, keep the babies warm.” And Jensen left the house.

Jared turned to find the babies moving blindly and whimpering softly looking for something “calm down babies, calm down, I have no formula here…” and held one of the babies, the first one, bigger and with longish hair on the top of its head, Jared turned him belly up and checked, it was a boy “awesome you’re Adam then…” and caressed the fur, he was warm and dry already but he might be hungry , changed baby and held the one with brownish fur, he turned her belly up and found it was a girl, “okay you’re Ana…” this specific baby had her fur still damp and was the one moving the less, so he spent a couple minutes rubbing some heat into her. He felt kinda stupid doing that, checking babies’ bits, it was his job now and then when some foal or some pet had complicated deliveries and needed help. But this was different in a couple weeks this babies will have eyes and they’ll be able to shift into human babies and they’ll need someone looking after them

Jared didn’t know what to think, okay, he wanted kids, but not like this, he wanted the five months of preparations before they were home, at 24 Jared did felt ready to have a family, if only Jensen being four years older felt the same.

He changed cub once more for the last and the smallest one, but the loudest, her reddish hair, just like Rachel’s was the softest, another girl, this one kicked the hardest even leaving red marks on Jared’s palm with almost inexistent claws “you’re a fighter…” whispered Jared, holding her closer “you’ll be Rachel…” and without thinking he brought the baby to his face to kiss the furry little head. The other two kittens were mewling too and he couldn’t keep them all in his arms, finally he put them all on the carpet and pilled a couple blankets before shifting so he could keep all babies warm at the same time.

He had to wait for Jensen so he could have someone sending him some cat formula, without even trying he started purring and liking the babies, after just a couple minutes he was asleep.

He didn’t felt when Jensen came back or when the babies started suckling on his empty teats.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
4   
Jensen followed the sound, as alpha he could manage a partial transformation, so while his muscles were as strong and fast as his were form, his body maintained the appearance of a almost normal human, that way he kept his tag and gun with him.

This way he could scent the other were and of course the hunters miles away.

When he finally catches the scent of the hunters he finds out there are six of them, and catches a little bit of a conversation “… bastard freak killed Brock, Zeke and Vincent… -I don’t care what they say- I catch him I’ll make him a rug…” after a couple seconds running down the road he heard a shot and the heavy breathing of a wounded animal.

Jensen got his radio and called the central “this is senior ranger Ackles, I have to report furtive hunters in the area… over” he said.

The voice took a couple seconds before answering, it was Alona “Repeat that Ranger Ackles, this is ranger Tal, repeat please, over” another shot.

“Alona its Jensen, I found hunters near my house, I’m about 15 miles north, they already killed a mountain lion and are following a man” a shot passed whistling over his head. “They’re shooting at me, I repeat they’re attacking a federal officer” and draw his weapon “send back up and an ambulance…”

It took Jensen three shots, exactly three shots to reduce the group of hunters to half, and he’s sure at least one ran back to the highway at East. Then it hit him, the smell of blood, he moved fast to find a lion falling on his back legs “hey…” he rushed to the man “are you Misha?” the huge almost black lion made a sound half growl and half grunt and fell chest flat against the floor. “No, no, no, no, pal, you have to help me here. You have to shift, so the ambulance can take you to the hospital… come on man…”

Misha closed his eyes and sighed “Please… please shift, for your babies, Rachel is gone, they only have you now…” and the eyes, stupidly blue eyes fixed on him, “come on…” and it happened in a couple seconds the fur was replaced with white skin and the wounds were obvious, two in his abdomen and one in his back, no exit wounds.   
In the distance Jensen could hear the sirens and just pressed the wounds with his hands.

The coroners van was full and Jensen had to fill a couple reports on the guys he shot, of course by the kind of weapons they were carrying and the amount of blood Misha had lost. 

He went back home, to find Jared on his animal form curled around three small defenseless cubs.

***  
5

Jared woke up with the ding of the microwave, a small cup of milk on Jensen’s hand.

“What’s that for?”

Jensen looked at him and smiling “this cubs haven’t had anything yet, and they were nursing at you male tits, poor things must be starving.”

Jared rubbed his eyes “you can’t give them cow milk”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know… formula?” shrugged “I don’t know”

“You’re the vet, tell me… ”

“There’s no a how to raise an orphan werecat 101, Jensen; I only had one class on cryptids and the guy was some loony hippie obsessed with unicorns… ” Jared got his shirt and put it on before carrying Adam and Rachel to Jensen and going back for Anna, who was now drowsy “he thought they were… ethereal creatures… Momoa had a breakdown with that”

Jensen laughed while he nuzzled the furry babies on his arms “he’s the only one I know and there’s nothing ethereal on that glorified horse” and cooing to the cub on his right hand “right little one, right? You’ll meet Uncle Jason, and you’ll see he’s just a fleabag horse…”

Jared checked for Anna’s heartbeat, “this one is too weak, we should take her to the clinic and have her checked properly…” 

Jensen was facing the bedroom door “she’s human now… I found his mate, Misha; he’s in bad shape but went to the hospital…”

Jared moved with baby Anna in arms “we could drive together, take me to the clinic and then go do your police work” Teased Jared while his eyes were glued to Jensen holding the precious cubs.  
So they went like that, Jensen driving and Jared sitting in the back of their classic car with a laundry basket full of mountain lion cubs. The youngest had a plan, Jared would take the babies home once they were checked and they’ll keep them safe until Jeff tell them what to do, or where to deliver the babies.

Once at the clinic and while Jensen’s cell phone was going crazy they carried the basket and he still stayed a couple seconds caressing each little head before kissing Jared and leaving.

Jared stayed and helped the senior veterinarian to check the cubs, the older guy gave him some formula and helped him feed the babies, it was a Saturday afternoon and it was a good thing the boy called ahead or he could’ve found the place closed “this two are strong and okay… we have to check on this one…” the older guy had Anna on his arms “apparently this one didn’t had enough oxygen when birth… Could have some problems, we’ll see…” Jared by instinct had the cub closer; if she was the weaker she needed him the most. “You did a great job helping him” said and took off his glasses “leave them in the incubator tonight…” suggested, “and check on them often, tomorrow… we’ll see.”

Jensen heard that from Jared while he was filling his paperwork, they had a terrible night, both busy and both worried, Jensen still had the time to bring Jared dinner, and coffee. Caressed his mate’s back “how are the babies…?”

Jared was holding Adam on his arms while nursing him “they’re fine… right, Adam? You tell daddy you’re fine…” Jensen thought he heard wrong “Anna is the only one who looks like in trouble, but our boy here and Rachel, the fighter are fine…” 

Jensen couldn’t help it he smiled and caressed Anna’s head “poor babies, but they’ll go to Misha… I still have to check on him, hope he’s fit to take this three to his pride tomorrow” Jared was looking at him with a face of annoyed disbelief “What? Come on babe, you know we can’t keep them they’re not from our pride and… we just can’t take care of three babies, we can hardly look after ourselves”

Jared turned to the baby who was tugging the bottle “not now… right? Baby boy?” whispered to the baby lion “daddy will be okay with you…” nuzzled the little boy’s head “and the girls staying with us…”

Jensen blinked “Jared… they’re not ours…” something called their attention the town was small and the sound of an helicopter was unusual, Jensen ran to the window and saw it, it was a regular rescue helicopter, they were taking a sick person to a main city hospital “Jared... gotta check on Misha now…” and kissing him on the cheek on his way out ran to the hospital.

Jared settled on a chair right next to the cubs’ incubator and waited…

Jensen ran to the hospital and found that Misha needed surgery and needed to be sent away, so he asked for a couple words with him before he was carried to the helicopter “Hey… ” he said passing the door to a pale man covered to bandages.

Blue eyes opened and looked his face “hey, you’re from a different pride, you smell like… them” said with disgust “who are you”

Jensen knew that the name was enough “I’m Jensen Ackles… I’m…”

“The Alpha?” and even in his condition, Misha chuckled “my mate fell on your hands?”

Jensen nodded “Rachel was killed by those men… we have your cubs, three of them…” 

Misha smiled “keep them with your fertile, please… it’ll be the only chance for him to have cubs around” and looking at the door “no matter what, Alpha do not send my cubs to the pride without me… you have no idea how important they are…”

Jensen rolled his eyes internally, this is what he disliked about being a were, everything was some kind of secret plot, it was like living in a fairy tale, everything was dramatic and complicated. “I’m sorry… Collins, but I’m… me, I am not part…”

Misha held his hand with real force “this is real, they’re in grave danger if they don’t have a father to look after them…” and two tears fell down his face “I haven’t had time to mourn her… please don’t let them suffer the same faith.”

Jensen had no time for more; a group of doctors, nurses and orderlies came in, changed Misha into a different gurney and carried him out in a hurry.

They’d be in charge of the babies and it scared him, maybe Jeff could help them, even if they had to let him know where they were.

He’d do whatever was necessary to protect Jared from the pride and the council.

***  
6

Jared didn’t slept that night, Anna was getting weaker and weaker, even after the formula and IV line and medication and oxygen, nothing was working, As a were he knew that only the fittest survive, as a were he knew that in her own pride this baby would’ve been left aside to go back to the Gods in peace, but as a veterinarian, he couldn’t just let the little one go, he did his best, updated Jensen a couple times “Anna is not doing well”, “baby Anna is not breathing well”, “I’m afraid Baby Anna won’t make it…”, “she’s weak, J, this is so sad :(”, “She’s gone, I feel so useless.”

Jensen read it near 5 am, while he was checking the dead guys and he still had to go to the police station to check on the two guys arrested with guns on the reservation 30 miles east. In the Khari Pride lands; one more was at the hospital, a guy under the name of Jay Ryan, known illegal animal dealer. And the bastard looked at him as if he knew, as if he could smell it in him, “I have to make a living Ranger…” said in a cynic voice, a scar on the right of his face, the kind of mark were’s leave as a mark on those who escape the justice of the council. He left the room in a hurry, desperate to ignore his existence.

Finally he was on his way to the vet clinic, prepared to find a dead little body and Jared feeling miserable.

Jared did felt bad, he was holding Adam and Rachel in his arms and was crying while the senior doctor was checking on Anna’s still body “I’m so sorry Jared, I told you, this one….” And caressed the cold body 

“… Anna… ” offered Jared and the doctor sighed “her name was Anna”

The older man looked at Jared “Jared… let me tell you something, you are a great vet, but you can’t take every case personal… especially when is about wild creatures, these animals…” and shook his head no “they’ll be going to a sanctuary if you don’t let them free… and still it’ll take a year or so for them to provide for themselves, that if they don’t died in the first months… I’m even surprised they survived this long… seriously, be happy you have two alive…”

Jared waited until the doctor left the room and he collapsed on is chair, babies on his arms, he started crying, not sure how long he stayed there, until a warm hand touched his shoulder, he raised his eyes to find a nurse “your partner is here…” he nodded and sighed getting up “you should go home and rest, with the shooting, and the cub… ” he nodded, he prepared his kittens on their laundry basket “where are you taking them?”

Jared turned like waking up finally “home… with me?” offered feeling quite stupid “I’m not gonna leave them, not after… I’ll check on them, as long as they need me…” and holding both sides of the basket walked to the front desk where Jensen was waiting for him.

Jensen moved closer and took the basket from his hands “Jared… why are you taking the cubs with you?”  
Jared looked at him with tired eyes rimmed in red “I already lost Anna, I’m not gonna leave them here alone, all night…” and sighing “what happened? Are those men free?”

His lover sighed and rubber his eyes “no… and I have a day off… ” Jared blinked, Jensen just killed some men, and here he was asking stupid questions, “don’t worry…” Jensen was next to him, smiling “that’ll give us time to wait for Jeff’s messenger, I’m sure he’ll take care of them” and moved the basket “until their dad is okay…”

Jared looked down again, he never even considered giving up the babies “Anna… poor thing… she passed away last night, and it felt horrible…” looked at Jensen’s face “I can’t imagine how it must have felt…”  
Jensen shook his head no and turned carrying the cubs “I’ll wait in the car, make sure the paperwork is cleared…” and sighing “don’t forget the formula”

Jared saw him walking away, carrying carefully the babies, once, long ago they were young and stupid and were living in their pride, The Winchester pride was huge and it covered five states, so being from the royal family was important, Jared remembers going to school in San Antonio where there was more of them, more Weres, he remembers going around with his friends and seeing pictures of Jensen, three years his senior, always one step behind his father, always followed by that monster Jeffrey Dean Morgan, his father’s captain, the royal family was there for some kind of event, something related to Jared’s dad hospital, and no one knew that his first heat came when he saw those eyes sparkling at his school, he remembers how Jensen inhaled deeply and looked around searching the crowd for something, Jared masturbated day and night for the next week dreaming on Jensen smelling his heat, and claiming him right there in the auditorium, in front of everyone, he opened his legs and pressed his training dildo inside thinking about Jensen.

But it was only a dream, right? Jensen was betrothed to a royal consort, born from Jensen’s father huddle, harem… if you want; Danneel, perfect Danneel, she was tall, gracious and had a killer silhouette, more important, she’s been born and raised to be mate of a prince; to the Winchester pride prince… Jensen Ackles.

He didn’t knew back then that Jensen wanted nothing more than going away, wanting to find his own place in the world, wanted to travel as far as possible, and be his own man, no captain looking after him no servants following him everywhere, no perfect wedding programmed by the time the girl could bear children. 

His heat receded in time for the last event of the visit of head alpha Ackles, and his father said he could go with him and his mother, still; finding Jensen hyperventilating under the bleachers was not how he thought they’ll met, breathing deep and desperate tried to walk out.

“Wait!” shouted Jensen and moved to hold his arm, Jared was squirming not to fall to the floor and nuzzle Jensen’s cock “you know who I am?” Jared did his best to nod and bow his neck as a show of respect “don’t tell Morgan where I am…” but his hand was still holding Jared’s wrist and he felt electricity passing through it “did we met before?”  
He just moved his head from side to side as fast as he could until Jensen sniffed “what’s your name…?”

His mouth felt sand dry and his lips made a sound of paper when they parted to let out the single word “Jared…”  
Jensen smiled “okay, Jared, nice to meet you, please don’t tell them where I am…” and let the boy go. He found his dad, and sat next to him; his heart imitating a humming bird.

On the stage was Jensen, perfect and serious, at 17 dressed exactly like his father and standing next to his mother and one step ahead of Danneel, his green mesmerizing eyes fix on Jared.

The sound of the door slamming shut called his attention taking him out of his reverie “are you coming Jay?” Jensen was smiling and holding the pups in his arms. Jared signed the forms he had been filling and followed him in silence carrying the small box with Anna’s body and a huge bag with formula and nursing bottles.

The ride home was a mess, baby Adam kept mewling no matter what and was restless, Jensen had to pull over twice just to climb down and help Jared with him while his mate held Rachel “you think they feel Anna is not here…” asked Jared before starting crying.

Jensen looked at him frowning “you think? You’re the vet babe… you tell me…” and then to the cub “enough, sweetie, you have to be good for Jared… don’t make him sad, okay, be good!” the fatherly tone made Jared smile and after a couple minutes the baby settled and they could back to the road.

***  
7

The door opened and Jared entered carrying the basket, laughing like an idiot because Rachel had peed on Jensen, seconds after they switched babies because Adam barfed on his hands. “Is not my fault that the babies like me more than…” he stood there, quiet and stiff, Jensen entered talking about laundry being a mess to find a dark tall shadow standing in the kitchen’s door.

Jensen pushed the baby to Jared’s hands, and stood in front of them; all the way the alpha he was.

“Where is the body…?” asked in a gruff voice the tall man, and Jensen relaxed, Jared gasped and moved to hide behind Jensen, eyes buried in his mate’s shirt, entire body shaking yet he was clutching both cubs against him desperate.

Jensen moved a hand to touch Jared’s elbow and spoke “good to see you too, Jeff…”  
The other guy let out a growl “you know I’m not even supposed to help you…. Deserter, just tell me where the body is and if the cubs are safe… ” and moved to them making Jared hold his breath and push harder against Jensen.

“They are safe… and they’re ready to go with you… I heard Misha was sent to Dallas… I guess Katie is taking care of him…”

Jeff cut him off “She’s on maternity leave… a new guy, Kevin is in charge for the next six months, I guess you don’t remember him… ” Jensen was speechless “no wonder… ” and to him again “I came only because Rachel and Misha are royal, and your father, MY Alpha, asked me to take her home, so we can lay her to rest with her blood…” and his eyes moved from angry green to the lump behind his back “I guess, he’s good in bed since you kept him with you…”

Jensen pressed against Jared “leave my mate out of this… I did what I did because of love… nothing else…”

Jeff shifted weight on his legs, ready to attack “”you did what you did because you’re selfish!!” Jared whimpered, and Jensen almost turned, almost, but if did so they will be done.

Finally he faced Jeff and the voice was something Jared never hears anymore, the voice from under the bleachers “Watch your voice captain. I’m still your superior, and he’s my consort” and moved two steps in front of Jeff who letting out an angry yowl fell to the ground, left knee bent, and left fist on it, right knee on the floor and right fist in front of him, head turned down.  
“Apologies, Alpha…” the last word bitten in anger.  
Jensen sighed “Jared go to our bedroom, please…” he turned, eyes glowing, the first sign of transformation “lock the door” and caressed his hands while taking the cubs, to send them with Jeff. Jared was about to say something, Jensen smiled and kissed his lips “don’t worry… I’ll be okay” Jared nodded and left after kissing both babies on the head.

Jensen turned to Jeff the second he heard the steps dying down the hall, he made a panic room for Jared, as a were he was powerful and agile, but as a fertile he was easily overpowered by any other, especially a warrior like Jeff “arise, captain and I’ll show you where I laid her to rest… for now” and walked the few feet to the room where Rachel’s body was “I’ll prepare the things you’ll need for the babies”.

Jeff let out a guttural laugh “no… no, alpha” said in mockery “I’m a breeder, I have no fertile with me” and chuckled while Jensen opened the door “keep those cubs with your whore…” and pushed the young alpha to a side, the room smelled of dead, and was cold, immediately the cubs started to fuss, Adam specially mewling frantic and his sister tried to climb Jensen's fingers sniffing around “take them out…” growled Jeff “you don’t want their last memory of their mother is the smell of her rotten body…” and sighing, maybe remembering his own sad childhood away from his mother “take them to your fertile, I’ll dress her…” and finally put down a duffel bag he was carrying.

Jensen moved out with the kids and marched fast to the bedroom, the door wasn’t locked and Jared was pacing fro and back biting his nails “Hey…!” Jared jumped to the door and held him on a hug trying not to squeeze the babies “is he gone? Are we safe?”

Jensen smiled and inhaled Jared’s hair “not yet, sweetheart, take care of them, we’re dealing with Rachel’s body.” 

Jared let out a saddened oh and held the kittens against his chest. “It’s okay, its okay kittens” shushed them “you’ll be here with me, while that mean ugly warrior deal with the sad stuff okay… papa will look after you…”

Jensen wanted to remember his young mate the kids weren’t theirs but couldn’t. this could be the only time they had babies around.

By the time Jensen went back Jeff had Rachel dressed and covered in the while linen, customary for burials “you’re ready?”

Jeffrey Dean Morgan turned “she’s ready… ” and sighing “was it worth it? Are you happy here in the middle of nowhere? Serving regular humans?” 

Jensen looked to his feet for a couple seconds “I don’t expect you to believe me Jeff but I love him… I’d have never been happy with Danneel and running the pride…”  
Jeff shook his head “your father think you’ll come back eventually… once your lust is sated, you spoiled two virgins Jensen, that poor girl and this kid… are you happy with that?” Jensen snorted  
“That poor girl… should tell the true…” and turned to the door “when are you guys coming for the babies?”

Jeff held the body in his arms “there’s a lot of paperwork to handle so we can hide cubs that are already in human records, keep them healthy, keep them safe, and don’t show them to anyone…” and waited until Jensen opened the front door for him “I’ll call you” walked down the steps “no matter what Jensen , do not let Khari pride get the babies, something happened in that place, and if they hear about this babies being alive, they’ll not rest until they’re dead” put the body down and offered Jensen his hand “be safe little brother…”  
Jensen felt tears in his eyes “Be safe Jeff, tell my mom I’m sorry and that I love her… and to my dad…”  
Jeff turned once more “I’m not giving your father any message; it’ll only break his heart.”

Jensen knew it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
8

Jared waited for the fight, he was holding his babies and trying hard to hear the voices in the family room, too afraid to try and switch in case Jeff could smell the heat in him, and a not fulfilled heat, that was… he felt scared and nervous that maybe Jensen was going to take him back to the pride, where people knew about them and everyone would point fingers to Jared.

So the knock on the door made him jump scared “baby, it’s just me, don’t worry” murmured Jensen from the other side “you’re safe…” Jared opened the door and let him in, he felt how his entire body was shaking and Jensen could feel it too, the babies were asleep in the arm chair in front of the bed, so Jensen held Jared and wrapped young long legs around his waist “don’t worry babe… you’re safe, I’m here…”

Jared tangled his arms around Jensen’s head, both to hold himself and to feel Jensen close “I know…” Jensen kissed him, hands holding fleshy thighs and moving in the room   
“Baby… I missed you so much… it’s been so long…” growled against his neck “I love you….” Jared felt the bed under him and let himself lay on it, Jensen took off his shirt in one move and Jared imitated him; the second he was falling over Jared’s shirtless body again he felt how his whole body responded, he felt hot and needy and the mere touch of flesh gave him goosebumps, Jensen’s lips on his, and then tracing sweet kisses down his throat, made his hips roll and he started chanting his lover’s name.

Every kiss left him dizzy and he needed Jensen’s dick now “tell me you’ll knot me…” mumbled against short sandy hair as his hands traveled to open his fly and pulled at his boxers as far down as he could until his cock, thick and veiny; came out bobbing against Jared’s stomach.

Jared caressed it, the barbed edge on the underside against his fingers, and felt a glob of slick leaving his body, Jensen had his hands on Jared’s hair and at the touch bit hard on his flesh causing a rush of pleasure on his body making Jared moan wantonly and “now… please… take me…” whispered neck extended and legs locked around his lover.

Jensen rose and looked down to a still jean’s clad boy “so fucking hot, so sexy… perfect for me…” Jared opened his own fly and zipper and started pulling his pants down when Jensen’s hand stopped him and bent down tugging at the fabric of briefs and pants at once while his lips landed on his flat tummy, caressing the few hairs there, hash and scratchy against his lips “so fucking sweet… baby” mumbled before kissing a mark on the hollow under his hip bone.  
Jared mewled and raised his legs to get rid of the garments, Jensen chuckled once Jared was naked and the puffs of hot air against his skin made Jared mewl “… please…”

Jensen looked at him pupils blown dark with lust “I know… I’m just as desperate as you…” mumbled raising over him, to position his hard leaking cock against Jared slippery entrance “I just want to be sure it’s good for you…” claimed and bent over his lover and entered him, stretching, burning, filling, hurting in all the good ways “you’re so perfect” mumbled Jensen while he started moving, ramming against Jared, biting the tender skin of his neck, every little point in his cock stimulating Jared, making him moan and twist and gasp desperate, just taking what his lover was giving to him.

Jared was too far gone, too hungry for this after his heat robbed him of Jensen's body; he just held his lover’s shoulders and closed his eyes while the wave of pleasure swept him.  
Before he knew he tensed and his own neglected cock was erupting like a volcano on his and Jensen’s stomachs.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to bury himself as deep as possible in Jared, to forget everything in the delicious heat and the smell of home and mate and love, he wanted nothing more than make his lover forget everything, Rachel, hunters, blood and dead, make him forget Jeff, that’s why it took him so little to undress him and possess him, hard, fast and naughty, buried balls deep into that tight hot slick channel, fill Jared with come, fill him to the brim with his seed, his mark, to claim him, feeling the barbs of his dick closing the path for anything else, he ended deep inside Jared, locked on him while row after row of thick seed was filing his womb.

“I love you…” mumbled when he tried to pull out to find they were attached together by the bulbous gland at the end of his penis and the swollen on Jared’s channel.  
“I love you too…” mumbled Jared kissing his jaw and sighing sated “that felt so good….” Hid his head against Jensen’s neck “hope the kids didn’t see us…” 

Jensen chuckled shifting to his side and cradling Jared in his arms “they’re a day old, baby, they can’t see much…”  
Jared chuckled “but they hear and smell and… OMG” gasped “OMG… what if we traumatized them forever? All they can see from here” he tried to look at the chair and only seeing the pillow he put at the edge “all they could see was your butt…”  
Jensen laughed “not a bad view… if you ask many…” Jared swatted him and started laughing. “They’re staying with us; at least until Jeff arrange something else…” Jensen heard one of the kittens whining “I’m sure this is going to be hell… ”  
Jared smiled caressing his lovers shoulder “so… for at least a couple weeks we’re stuck with the little ones…” and smiled bright when Jensen nodded, pulled him on a kiss, they were about to get loose but Jensen was getting hard again; he pushed Jared a little  
“Stop… we have them now… ” Jared groaned hearing Jensen’s: “see? Kids are not a good idea… ” 

Jensen kissed his face and nuzzled his jaw all the way to his ear “wish I could have you in bed all afternoon, suck you dry and…” his hand pinched Jared’s nipple and the younger man gasped whimpering a not fair. Jensen just repeated the movement with the other flat bud, and felt how their lock was tightening again and kissed Jared biting his lips “DAMN… so hot… so hungry for me…. So slutty for me…”  
Jared mewled on the kiss this time “only for you… only you…” 

***  
9  
Jensen went to the grocery store the next morning, they needed stuff, some kind of crib, even if a portable one he could send with Jeff, the tinniest diapers he could find too, those little cubs were soiling anything they sat on, once he parked his car Christian ran to him “man, I’m sorry… I swear it was never my intention…” Jensen had no idea what he was talking about “you don’t know? Nobody called you?” Jensen turned at him “Ryan escaped the hospital last night… he’s on the loose.” 

In a second he was on his car again, and shouted to Christian to send someone to his house, he held his phone and dialed Jared, but he had no answer “please, please, baby boy, answer”

Of course he couldn’t answer.  
Jared was coming out of the shower, he felt sated and content, a pleasurable pain between his legs like he haven’t felt since he was a virgin, he loved when Jensen did that to him, when he take charge and fuck him good and hard, he still felt Jensen in him the smell, the little burn, he was relishing on the feeling of his body after a night of love when he heard the first thump. He put on his sweatpants and shirtless and barefoot moved to the door “Jensen? Did you forgot something?” nothing, but then he heard the squeak of the kitchen’s swinging door being pushed “Jen?” he tossed his towel, saw the kittens in their couch and closing the door moved to the hall “Jen?” a tall shadow was there, not as tall as the fertile, but obviously muscular and heavier.  
“Look at you, little freak, nice to see you…” his eyes glowed yellow and bright, not a regular color for any kind of were “I’m here just looking for those little monsters, you know? I invested too much in them to leave without any” and tried pushing Jared to the wall, the young were kept his ground pushing Jay to the end of the hall way instead.

Jared moved towards him, not shifting at all “get out, there’s nothing here for you…” and for one second his eyes traveled to the table where his phone was, Jay Ryan was again over him, punching him with unnatural strength, Jared avoided punches and kicks and kept his ground for as long as he could, then with his over sensitive ear heard the mewling of Rachel, instinct took over and he attacked harder, doing his best to push the invader out of the house, when they were in the living room the guy took a knife before Jared held him tossing him over the coffee table, his phone lit again, he tried to get it; but before he could get there Ryan was in front of him swishing the knife to Jared’s body, he felt the cold bite of metal and gasped, that’s when his animal hit, his nails became claws and his eyes glowed green, Jared jumped over the couch and landed over Ryan, the poor bastard had no chance to fight back, fangs bared and claws sharp shredding meat, the smell of fresh blood made him react, and Ryan’s face, he was scared, the faint smell of piss hit his nose, he could hear the sirens and sighed, the growl that left his throat wasn’t all human yet “I told you to leave my house…” someone was knocking at his door shouting POLICE, and asking for him “come in!! Come in!!! I’m wounded…” he moved back, and sighed.  
Jay Ryan tried to sit, feeling the wounds on his chest, feeling his own blood “what are you?” mumbled

Jared fixed ever changing eyes to him “nothing… you’ll leave my house and you’ll never come back again or I’ll eat each and every bone in that waste of a body….” The cops entered the room and one was already on the radio “we’re at Ackles residency… we have the suspect under custody, send an ambulance… ” *Roger, Office Riggings, we’ll alert ranger Ackles on the status…* the guy looked at Jared and smiled apologetic *do that before the kid kills himself or something…* the other official had Ryan on cuffs and flat on the floor and moved to Jared with latex gloves on and a first aid kit.  
Jared noticed then that he had a cut on his stomach, it went from his left side through his abdomen to the right almost all the way to his hip bone, he gasped and sat, eyes huge in fear, he felt the pain finally, with the adrenaline rush going down “Calm down, sir, it’s superficial and you haven’t lost a lot of blood, just calm down…”

He heard a bell in his ears for a couple minutes until he heard the babies, both cubs were mewling and nobody cared “officer?” asked not sure if he could trust his babies to anyone “there’s two babies in the bedroom, two… mountain lion cubs, they need me… would you… please…” and he smell it.

Jensen entering the door, eyes wild and forehead sweaty shouting his name, looking everywhere, from stains of blood and scratches on walls to his mate on the couch with a bandage on his stomach “Jared!!!” and was at his side, one hand stretched, not daring to touch him “you okay babe?” and finally met his eyes before caressing his cheek “I’m so sorry, I should’ve been more careful, I should’ve been here…” Jensen kissed him and everything was right again.  
“The babies…” asked Jared smiling “please… just…” Jensen kissed him touching foreheads for a second and with one chuckle ran the long hallway to their bedroom, and came back with his mate charges. “Your girl just ruined another cushion…”

A police officer was carrying Ryan out and Jared had to hold Jensen’s arm to stop him, the animal in Jensen wanted to finish his mate’s work. 

The ambulance came in fifteen minutes, Jared wasn’t bleeding much but Jensen was so nervous it would have been ridiculous if it weren’t endearing. They carried Jared to the hospital and Jensen followed with the babies on the back seat on the same basket they were at first.  
Once on ER, a giant of a doctor entered the room reading a chart “let’s see…” he started “someone attacked Jared with a knife… ” and smiling “sure enough is closed by now huh?” Jared blushed.

Jensen holding a fussy Rachel moved closer “pretty much but still… if you could…” and turning to Jensen “I don’t know…”  
Jared rolled his eyes “I’m fine Jason, it wasn’t deep and the only deep part might need like two stitches”  
The guy sat in front of Jared and removed the bandages “let’s see… Ackles… those little ones need to be checked too, right?”  
Jensen chuckled “yeah... like a horse can see if a cat is healthy or not… ” Jason Momoa, the only other were/shifter in town looked at him and smiled  
“you’re right Jen, I can’t” and facing Sam again “I’ll wait until the shift”   
After only an hour things were taken care and Jensen had Jared on the way to the car, the youngest already carrying the babies “since we’re already here…” he started “can we go shopping?” Jensen rolled his eyes but humored his lover.

His mind though, was elsewhere, at the police station with the hunter, his wounds were also minor; police thought Jared got hold of the knife and was too much a sweetheart to hurt him; he was waiting for county jail to send a shuffle to take him away from the small town.

 

======

***  
10  
Jared went home the next day and as soon as they passed the door he switched, his instinct called him to do so, and curled around the cubs, Jensen looked at him and smiled “guess I’m in charge of dinner…?” 

Jared was woken up by the smell of pork chops and mashed potatoes, and stretched his feline body on the carpet, his babies were asleep on the floor both close to his body, and he felt content, for one last second he nuzzled hairy little heads and licked them “Damn baby… you look so good there…” Jensen was standing at the kitchen’s door with a huge smile on his ace and a sweatshirt for Jared “it’s cold, put this on…” he said as Jared shifted in the time he took the three steps from the rug to where his mate was standing, Jensen caressed Jared’s nipples and the young man gasped from somewhere inside the sweatshirt.

“Don’t know what’s wrong…” he mumbled caressing his own flat nipple through the harsh material, feeling electricity running south from his nipple “they’re so sensitive…” 

Jared’s frown disappeared when Jensen pulled him closer and whispered hotly against his neck “I can take that for my advantage…” Jared let out a chuckle  
“Later… now feed me” said kissing him and walking into the kitchen to see a wonderfully prepared table “wow…”

“I wanted to make something nice, for my… you know… douche-ness about your heat? And for leaving you alone, for letting that bastard” and the animal growl resonated under his warm honey voice “get close and I'll hurt you…” 

Jared wet back to where a morose Jensen was standing fidgeting with the tails of his shirt “you did nothing wrong… I love you”

It was interesting how they fell on a routine, Jared was given a leave of absence for 21 days due his traumatic attack and he spent the first week of that time on his animal shape curled over the cubs. A heavy snow fell way earlier than expected and they were trapped inside their house for five days 

That specific day he was waiting for Jensen, they ran out of formula the night before and the weather was so bad they couldn’t get to the city; finally, Jensen went on the quest of finding more food for their little charges, in his animal form he could travel fast and easier, and had a pack on his back with a change of clothes.

The babies were starving and crying and mewling like the defenseless creatures they were. “Calm down Rachel…” begged Jared while licking her tummy “daddy will be back very, very soon, and we’ll make you a giant bottle and you’ll feel full and great” and pushed the whimpering baby against his side where his baby brother just surrendered to sleep, out of nowhere he felt the weird cold and hot feeling of Rachel’s little mouth on one of his teats and Jared yelped when the wet noises started, he was still sore and a little tender, and this? This was not something he could’ve ever imagined.

Bent his head to smell the small bud and found the obvious smell from mother’s milk, it tasted different I must say, but still rich and sweet and apparently baby Rachel found it delicious, very soon Adam joined and started suckling on the next bud, with so much fervor it was harboring in painful. 

Jared felt like crying, stupid body that believed this were his, when his own mate wouldn’t breed him and give him this. Finally he felt complete and fulfilled and content and he sobbed, licking the kittens at his side.

By the time Jensen got home there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head, he haven’t left Jared and the babies alone since the attack and was nervous, he was almost frozen and shaking; he wanted nothing more than to switch back to his human form and cuddle with Jared while they feed the babies and maybe have a couple hours of fooling around too but then he heard the choked sob and roared like the mighty beast he was and ran inside the house ready to kill.

He pushed the door making it creak and whine on his hinges and found himself in front of a startled Jared, red eyed and wet faced, looking at him with curiosity “Why are you making so much noise?” asked sniffling and changing now that the pups were asleep. 

Jensen walked to him shifting aswell “are you okay? Why are you crying?” Jared hid his eyes and sobbed once more “baby….” Jensen turned gasping “is it because of them? Are the kids ill?” and tried to leave Jared to check on the babies when he heard another sob and turned to see him shaking his head no.

Jared couldn’t let out the words and it only got worse when Jensen held him in a tight embrace “is not them, it’s me…” and sighing and using his hand to clean his face “I’m lactating.”

Jensen held Jared away, gasping as if he were told his lover was hurt “OMG… that’s…” and doubting “that’s… weird…” and chuckled and hugged Jared again so tight it left him a little out of breath “that’s so weird…” and chuckled once more “and here I was wanting to kill whoever hurt you…” and pulled Jared to kiss his forehead, even if now it was a strain without raising on his tiptoes, fertiles were always larger than dominants.

Jared moved away “how can that be weird? Is just natural, my body wants the babies you won’t give me…” and left the room without another word.

Jensen sat there wondering what he’s done wrong for a couple seconds until Adam started whining, his distended belly could hardly be carried by short unstable little legs and Jensen felt helplessly touched by the little one. “What? You’re on his side huh? No wonder, you’re a momma’s boy I knew it…” he noticed right away what was the problem; were-babies just like human ones need to be burped, but Jared left and now this little one needed help, he started patting his little animal back with a hand and carrying him on his arms until the air came out, funny how such little creatures could be so loud. 

He moved to Rachel, the instant she could smell him, she moved towards him in equally unstable legs and mewling softly “yes… at least I have one on my side…” and caressed soft fur “you look like your birth mom, you know? I only met her for a little while, but she was strong and capable and fought for you two more than any other mother ever…” brought the little one to his face and kissed one ear “she loved you two so much” and did the same with the other one “nobody love you that much… well maybe Jared… your new mom loves you too, you now? More than me I’m afraid…” he moved to the couch with two babies “he’d do anything for you two, and if your other dad comes and asks him? He’ll leave me, so he could stay with you” and caressed them for a while, when the time came he cleaned them and finally held Adam in his right arm and Rachel in the left one, they grew so fast, not a week ago they were the perfect size to fit in one of his hands, now they were as big as really stout house cats and the once bulgy eyes were normal sized and had little lines on the lids.

Jared saw them falling asleep in a heap from the guest room. His chest felt heavy and now he understood his soreness and even the change on his mood. “You okay baby?” asked Jensen from under Adam.

Jared moved closer “I wouldn’t leave you, not for anything, not even for them…” Jensen sighed “but…”

“I know you want them, okay? I know you want your own litter, but we could’ve to move back into the pride main ground, I’ll be okay… but they’ll judge you, even if all was my fault… I don’t want you…”

Jared laughed “you think I don’t know about the faction that said I’m a whore sent specifically to destroy the great Ackles regime?” and crossing his arms “that I sure wiggled my ass to every dominant around?” Jensen tried to move the cubs but Rachel held tight “I even faced Danneel brother; he said he’d mate me, without honor, if I leave you.”

Jensen really wanted to move “baby…” another whiny protest from Rachel “DAMN! This girl…” and Jared chuckled.

“No doubt you’ll be totally wrapped around your own child’s finger” Jared moved to put the babies on the little cradle Jensen put together for them. And then moved to sit next to Jensen, he curled by his side and let his head rest on his lover’s shoulder “is not your fault… I know… I’m just… maybe we can keep these babies?”

Jensen caressed Jared’s back “they’re no strays Jared, they’re a pride’s royalty, we can’t just keep them” after a couple minutes “now... back to the milk part… can I have a taste?” and moved to mouth Jared’s nipples through the fabric of his shirt causing the young one to squeal an undignified sound and held Jensen’s head.

The calmed routine started easily Jared, feed the cubs, cleaned them and Jensen was out all day long, it was a small city yeah, but country borders were close that’s why they needed federal agents in town.

One morning he woke up with the soft whines of a baby and turned to Rachel, all dark hair and big brown eyes, licked her tummy and settled his head over his front paws when it hit him… yes, a baby, not his cub, not his kitten a real human baby, he moved desperate and saw her on the rug, right fist on her mouth stark naked and suckling noisily the digits, he let out a soft laugh, he sat shifting and held the baby in his arms, brown big eyes fixed immediately on his and a small smile stretched her lips, Jared had tears in his eyes and hugged her looking for her brother.

Adam was a couple steps away eyes only half open and caramel fur still covering his entire body, he also picked the cub up and kissed him, the little boy sniffed at his already shifted sister and made a sound, the girl patted him rough and Jared had to separate them, putting them back on the carpet, he smelled something, sweat and smoke and moved to get his clothes, sweat pants and a t-shirt, easy to take off and warm, he even had the front of his shirt stained with milk, he turned and saw a dark shadow against the door, green glow on strange eyes and Jared gasped.

The shadow walked to him “I’m sorry, fertile, I didn’t meant to startle you” and bowed his head “or your little ones” Jared turned and saw both babies in their animal form, the little girl hissing to the stranger her entire back and tail puffed to look bigger, Jared felt his heart melting while moving to cover them from the sight of the tall stranger “I thought…” and bowed again “my name is Matt.. Cohen, from Khari pride, I’m looking for the remains of our royal couple, or their children, they’re destined to rule.”

Jared had no idea of what to say “… I’m sorry…” he let out and moved closer to his babies “I have no idea…”

The man bowed one last time before turning to the door “I know, we thought you had them… but you smell of milk” and the man smiled “so, my apologies, fertile… I’ll take my leave…” once he was pushing the door “give my regards to Alpha Ackles, please…” 

By the time Jensen entered the place, Jared was on his real form, hissing showing feral fangs to the door at every sound.

“Babe?” Jared moved to him and shifted just to be sure to lock the door “What happens?” but the smell of another dominant was still strong in the entire room “Who was here…?”

Jared shifted while walking back to the kids “they know… they know who we are…” and moved to the kids.

Jensen frowned and followed his mate’s movements just to find Rachel turned into a rosy cheeked little baby, big brown eyes sparkled seeing him and she made happy gurgle extending both hands at him “OMG!!” and he moved to pick the girl up “OMG look at you young lady… look at you…” and kissed the rounded cheek “you’re so pretty, so pretty, and you know who I am!! Don’t you? You’re daddy’s little good girl…” and held her against him “I can’t believe it! Is it a month already?” Jared nodded “what about little tiger there?” and turned to Adam who was still on his animal form but two yellowish green slits were seen on his lids, Jensen moved to hold him too “you’re gonna shift soon tiger?”

Jared huffed a laugh and got close “he’s been trying, for a second I thought I could feel skin”  
Jensen bent towards Jared “hello darling…” and kissed him, Jared then relaxed; finally, his alpha was with him “care to fill me in now?”

The younger were smiled “a dominant, not a breeder, though, came asking about Misha and Rachel, he was here to take our babies, but he smelled the milk”

Jensen had Rachel on his lap and little Adam on his left hand, his right one moved to pinch Jared’s nipple, in his human form he almost had no boobs, but his animal form had big udders. The gasp however is a surprise, so is the moisture running down his hands.

Suddenly Jared moved closer to Jensen while taking off his shirt to get more of that delicious pressure theyheard the strange hiccup from their boy, both guys turned to see a whole human baby on Jensen’s arms, the poor thing looked at them and started crying.

Jared moved to hold him “awww, look at you, my pretty boy…” and laughing hugged his boy and rocked him “look at you!!” yellow-green eyes with little speckles of blue looked back, Jared felt his heart swelling “look at you…” and caressed the almost bald blond head “you have my eyes” Dean felt like a giant dick for not giving his mate what he obviously wanted.

The next day when Jared woke up the cubs were gone, he sat gasping and followed the soft singing of his mate’s voice, he had Adam in arms while singing to him and dancing in front of a giggling baby Rachel, the ridiculous dancing had baby Adam smiling too while Jensen was hoping from side to side, fending the toaster and the coffee machine, the ding of the washing machine called them, three sets of eyes jolted to the small dark room in the back “okay… kittens, I’m going to go check on that… and then we’ll wake up mom okay?” Jared smiled seeing how Jensen was setting the kids on their little cradle before running to the laundry room to set the drier on

Jared moved to keep an eye on the babies and wait for dean who comes back singing and ready to prepare him a tray “Oh! You’re up!” and made a face “we were getting ready to take breakfast to bed for you” and to the babies “right guys?”

It was perfect; Jared woke up early and fed the babies, he sent Jensen to work and went back to his duties as mother of those amazing creatures.

The difference between baby weres and regular babies is the speed when they grow up, a regular baby would walk around 10 months old, baby weres were ready around week six, and talking? Talking was the most amazing, since as animals they were supposed to have a voice by then as humans they did too.

So hearing a giggle from behind his back while he was preparing dinner was both a heartbreaking pain and an amazing surprise, Rachel giggled first, clear and perfect, that pure sound like a bell from heaven, Jared was holding his amazing girl on his arms while Adam was sucking on his hand sitting on his crib; when the phone rang. This time Jared’s heart broke for real.

Jensen had a phone call in the middle of the day, from a guy back in central Texas, the message that he knew who to call.

***  
11  
“I’m sorry Jared…” Jensen was sitting next to his mate, there was nothing he could do, Jeff called with a message from the Alpha, those babies were going back to their father, and his son was ordered to come back, the Alpha had enough of this nonsense.

Jared put Adam down, while Jensen was still holding Rachel, she had a fascination with his hands, always holding his fingers and purring. “He’s gonna send me away Jen, you know he will… ” 

Jensen moved closer “you’re my mate, and if they don’t see it, then I’ll leave with you” caressed his mate’s back.

Jared laughed bitterly “the fucking crown prince will run away with me?” Adam groaned his discomfort and wanted to get up to play with his sister “no” chided Jared “its bed time for you two…” his voice broke at the end.

Jensen moved to hold the baby “I’ll take care of them, okay?” kissed his mate’s temple “go take a bath, relax… ” and carrying their babies “get ready, in two days we’re going to Dallas…” Jared made a sound of disgust but he couldn’t choose.

They had to drive there, and Jensen smiled to himself thinking how many truckers and drivers had to make a double take to notice the giant ass mountain lion on the back seat with two little terror cubs.

By nightfall they were entering pride lands and every creature went dead silent, glowing eyes were looking at them from any shadow and whispers were heard everywhere the heir alpha was back with his whore… and kids go figure…


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen parked in his father’s house, he once lived there. Now he wasn’t even sure he was welcomed there.

Jeff was walking from the main house to the car “welcome back Jensen” said with a sad smile “welcome back alpha” and went down on one knee like few weeks before at Jensen’s house

“Thank you Jeff, wish I could say is good to be back” turned to the darkness behind him and yowled so loud and so menacing all murmurs disappeared and all eyes turned off “nobody will judge my mate…” he growled and moved to open the back door for Jared and the kids; “go on baby…” and shifted too to help Jared herd the kids without any incident.

Jeff couldn’t shift in front of a royal alpha without permission so he walked behind them quietly. Jeff drove them to the bedroom prepared for the kids but neither Adam and Rachel nor Jared and Jensen wanted to sleep apart, so they all moved to Jensen’s room, Jensen asked for something to eat just to be informed Jensen was expected to join the family for dinner “no…” Jensen was nervous “please tell my father and my mother I need to talk to them?”

“I’m sorry Jensen” this time Jeff sounded almost honest “I was ordered to tell you, you can’t miss this one dinner, you’ll be informed of everything there…” Jared moved to holds his hands while a ferocious Rachel was hissing at Jeff’s feet. 

Jensen pulled Jared close “I won’t go without Jared…” the younger man finally made eye contact with the captain who sighed, blinked brown eyes, and squared his shoulders, for just one second Jensen thought he was getting ready to attack  
“Look” he started “some things have happened here, okay? Political out of my league things, and you need to be on that dinner, let me take care of your mate tonight…” and to Jared “I’ll make sure you’re safe and tended for… okay? You and the cubs” and pushed Adam softly, the little mountain lion was gnawing at his boot “you’re wet nurse for royalty, Jared, you are safe, nobody would dare to mess with you and anger two alpha families…” Jared nodded and mewled calling his kids close, they obeyed instantly. “Misha is here…” informed Jeff “he asks for you to bring his kids to him…” Jared picked both kids up and marched inside the room without another word.   
Jeff saw that while Jensen growled distressed “that was mean…” said pushing Jeff out and closing the door.

It took Jensen half an hour to be presentable for his parents, and convincing Jared he had nothing to worry about.

“They’re taking the babies away… Jensen…” the boy held them close, for once the cubs were sitting next to him quietly looking big eyed to their mother’s face. Jensen tried to calm them down but it wasn’t working for any of his three loves  
“Jared” he tried “please… you knew this was coming…” but Jared kept caressing miserably his cubs’ hair.

“It was like a miracle, like a gift… finally even if you didn’t want to, I had what I craved to have for so long…” and tried to swallow a sob “I’m not ready to let them go…” Jensen kissed his mate’s forehead and held Adam’s little hand, Rachel moved to his lap and started purring.

“I’ll talk to Misha, so when we all get home, we can visit him, or something, we could arrange this… to work.” someone knocked at the door, Jensen carried his girl with him to the door, and pulled it open without thinking, Misha was standing there, pale and tired, dark circles under his amazing blue eyes, he had a smile on his chapped lips that melted at the sight of baby Rachel.

“OH…” that was everything that came out of his mouth “this is…” and his face broke when the girl turned to him, Jensen felt the tiny body tensing as if recognizing something and then Rachel was sniffing his dad, curiously “hey baby angel… hey…” he said and his hand moved to rub the tips of his fingers on her back and the child squealed.

It was like it triggered something in Rachel and she wanted to go to Misha, Jared brought Adam with him and the kid did exactly as his sister, while Misha started crying holding both his babies in arms, Jensen moved to hold his mate who let silent tears fell down his face.

It was the whimpering of the cubs that forced Jared to look at them to find the cubs wiggling out of Misha’s grasp to run to him “you’re the amazing one... the one who kept them safe and healthy…” before either of them knew what was happening Misha had Jared in his arms and was thanking him “there’s nothing in this world I would give you that’ll show you how grateful I am…” and let him go “both of you… thanks to you two my remaining family is safe and look at them…” he let Jared go to see the kids playing with each other “they’re happy”. 

Jensen left them playing together in the carpet and followed Jeff to see his parents, he entered the giant dining room, and his stomach felt cold, this place was used for two kind of things, One; to impress royalty from other packs, and two; to sentences, to deliver punishment to criminals.

Suddenly he felt his mouth sand dry, because nobody wanted to impress him for sure. He waited, straightening his jacket nervously and his cuffs when the doors were open and he was surrounded by a lot of people, including a far better groomed Jeff one of his old friends nodded at him from afar, he knew, nobody would dare to talk to him before his father authorized it, Jeff was the exception “I sent food for Jared and the babies, Misha was still there…” Jensen was about to thank him when with the sound of trumpets much to Jensen’s dismay, his parents appeared through a door, Jensen saw his father still strong and tall, a little more grey on his head, lines in his face a little deeper, he felt how much he missed his father, his mother, Donna, she was looking at him, eyes bright with tears and a polite smile tugging her lips from the obvious wide grin she would be wearing; She was as beautiful as he remembers her and he felt like crying too, behind them were James “Jim” Beaver, his dad’s second in charge and behind his mother was Danneel. 

“Ladies and gentlemen” saluted Jim “welcome to the Winchester pride, Alpha Ackles will address you now.”

Jensen’s Dad moved up front “Good evening my friends, my guests…” and turning to him “My son… welcome home, please join us here…” and motioned with his hand to his right, while Jim with a smile of quiet pride moved one step backwards “Danneel my dear, join him” 

Dressed in an orange dress, with a white belt, naked arms, round neck with just the right amount of exposure, not too fancy, not too serious dress, flowy and hem exactly under her knee skirt, high heels, make up enough to make her stand out for her natural beauty she moved gracefully but fast to Jensen and hugged him “sorry…” she murmured against his neck and held his hand. Smiling for the audience, Jensen’s mother looked at him and he could see her bottom lip trembling.

He stood there waiting for his father to finish his speech, He could feel Danneel shaking at his side, her skin clammy and cold, he turned at her and saw that she had dark circles under her eyes too, and looked tired, the makeup was heavy enough to conceal the fact that she looked like a ghost of the former beautiful girl “you okay?” Jensen asked worried holding her hand.

Danneel gasped and the smile was back on her face “Yes, fine, everything is fine” and moved even closer to whisper on his neck “I’ll see you in your bedroom after this okay?”

Jensen was set next to his mother, and she held his hand and asked how he was, as if he never really left. Then she held her napkin for ten minutes in silence to control herself.

Right in front of him next to Jim was Mark Sheppard representative of Khari pack; he was sitting next to Danneel’s older brother Sebastian, what Jensen gathered of their conversation someone was questioning the rights of Misha and his kids to rule their pride, as much as the heir for Ackles on the Winchester pride.

At the end of dinner Jensen’s mom stood as protocol called and announced that the alpha family would join the rest in just a couple minutes.

The door closed behind them, only Jeff and Jim with them and Mom had Jensen in her arms “My boy, my perfect boy” she said crying “look at you, all grown up” Jensen held to his mom like it was the last time and only let her go when she tried to look into his face “Look at you, so handsome… tell me you’re finally done with this nonsense, where’s the traitor?”

Jensen held her hands as softly as he could and pushed her away “he’s not a traitor, he’s my mate…” 

His mother scrunched her face and turned to Danneel “Oh! You two… stupid kids” and let him go. She marched to a mirror and started retouching her makeup;   
Jensen moved to his dad “father…”

The powerful voice chilled his blood, power radiating from the older man “ALPHA!!!” shouted “your father died when you chose that whore over your duty…” Jensen fell to the floor in the customary obedience pose, Danneel behind him started crying “things have changed Jensen, we might be a big pride, we might be powerful but we still answer to the big council, and right now the only thing that keep us floating there is the fact that thanks God that Khari girl died in your hands…”

Jensen growled, to his father, to his alpha without noticing it “Lucky she was killed?” and getting up angry “Lucky a different pride has lost his royals?”

Jim moved closer, ready- as it was his work- to defend his alpha, but Dad just pushed him aside “Yes, lucky… because otherwise a heirless pride, no matter how powerful, could be claimed by anyone…” Jensen gasped. “Sebastian, by example, being a her from a pack we dominated…” Dannel made a sound behind them both “I think I had enough of your nonsense… you and that girl there” pointed to Danneel who was quiet and looking at them with the sternest face possible “you’re gonna play house for a while, and then once you two give me a heir you can go back to whatever fucked up mess you made…” and turned around “I’m too old for this…” Donna got close to his husband and caressed his back.

Jensen wanted to protest “… Jared is my mate, we’re mates, and we’re bonded by soul I cannot just give you a heir with…” and to Danneel “no offense Danni, but you and me… ” she nodded, but to Jensen’s surprise made no attempt to defend her own mate.

“You’re lucky your mother talked me out of sending someone to kill that slut when you’re not with him… when I heard he fended the hunter… I was surprised someone like him could do it…” the smallest hint of pride on his voice was more than obvious to someone who tried hard to put it in there for years, his words were harsh but he actually admired the fire in Jared, he even said so “I guess was the hormones for the babies…”

Jeff who was by the door cleared his throat and the family moved closer in order, Dad and Mom first, behind Jensen and Danneel on his arm, Jim at the right of his father and Jeff at his right. The rest of the charade was about to start.

To Jensen Surprise Jared was there, holding one of the babies, golden flecked green of his eyes fix on him as if requesting for him to save him, his body was responding “calm down…” Danneel moved to kiss his cheek and held his arm “he’s fine and he’ll be just fine if you play along…” Jensen turned at her for half a second before turning to Jared “trust me, they’ll be safe if you pretend you don’t really care for them, they’re the only weakness you have right now” Jensen understood her reasoning and turned to Misha; he was showing off his cubs to everyone. At the right time he got close while Donna herself was holding Rachel and Jared had a fussy Adam on his arms. 

“I was so shocked when I saw them…” Misha said to Jensen and his father, “I didn’t even had time to thank you properly Alpha” and bowed his head “you and your fertile did so much for my kids… for my Rachel…” Misha choked in his tears and Jensen blushed, and tried to say it was nothing, “My brother in law, Matt, he lost any chance to have offspring and the only chance was Rachel and me” and facing the two guys; Kripke and Glass from the council “our population has reduced, as is happening in so many other prides, every time less and less breeders are born and the fertiles can’t carry the pregnancies to term.” 

Jared raised curious eyes to Misha “Why?”

Jensen saw all eyes on his fertile, on his mate, but politics were different from normal life “Quiet, not your place to ask” snapped, Jared looked at him hurt, while Danneel blinked surprised and hid her eyes from Jared.

“Valid question” offered Glass “but that’s the one question without an answer” and in a sad tone “we don’t know why, some scientist assume is some kind of mutation, it started when weres started reproducing with regular humans.” And to Misha weren’t you directing a research about it? About mutts?”

Jared had the image of Jay Ryan in his head, the weird color of his eyes, his ability to know that Jensen and he were Weres.

Jensen felt so bad for his mate being sent to bed with the babies like a servant, when the trumpets –yes, trumpets- announced that the young couple will leave early, just minutes after the babies were excused and Jared had taken them away, sure enough Jared wasn’t far enough not to hear the ridiculous announcement.

Once on the hallway Danneel sagged on his arm and finally let out a breath “Jay…” and started crying.

“How could you do this to me Danni, we had a deal, you’ll leave with Genevieve and I’ll be with Jared… I can’t believe…” he hissed furious

“You had years Jensen” was the girl’s answer “you had years without worrying for me or Gen” and sobbed “almost seven years with him while I was rotting here, I only had a day… my brother have her…” and let out a sob “my brother have her and it was him, he killed my cubs.”

***  
12

Once, Jensen was betrothed to Danneel, and he as the respectful son who understood his obligations was ready to walk down the aisle and accept his obligations, the young fertile he smelled at that one school would forever be in his heart, he wished he could have more, from the second he happily told his father about the smell that shouted MATE and HOME.

“You’re the next Alpha, my son, I’m sorry but you can’t follow such a stupid dream as to find your true mate… Danni is well educated and nice and pretty, that’s as good as it gets, trust me, and love comes with time, look at me and your mom… we love each other dearly now…”

The panic attack when that doctor, at the hospital, came to the meeting smelling like fertile heat, like HIS fertile heat almost killed him, but finding said fertile under the bleachers was by far worst, Jared, his name was Jared.

Leaving the hotel in the middle of the night was easy, nobody even suspected, not until Jeff found him coming back smiling like an idiot, the fertile, Jared, lived not far and they had a nice chat and Jensen had his first kiss, the smile was something that obligations and responsibility would never take from him.

During the next three and a half years they found a way to see each other at least once a month, and they did more than kissing but without ever tempting luck or ruining Jared’s honor. They shared many things, from kisses to sorrow when Jared’s parents passed away in an accident, Jensen made sure he had everything he might need and paid for Jared’s education, his parents thought he was a very compassionated young man who saw in Jared what he could lose if things were different. 

But then the night they said good bye only a week before Jensen’s wedding in Dallas Jeff found them, he ordered Jensen to go see his father, and pulled Jared by the arm towards the alpha.

Jensen was chide scalded while Jared lost every little help he had, messing around with a royal couple could go straight to disowning you, casting you away from your pride, a were without a pride rarely survived a season, and a fertile without honor, without virginity was better off dead, he wouldn’t find a mate now.

Jensen promised he’ll stay with Danni, that he’ll be with Jeff at all times, all in order to ensure Jared won’t be punished, so when he found his fiancé crying desperate in arms of her roommate at college, six months prior to the wedding, both girls holding a pregnancy test, he understood that his problems were shared by his future mate, and she was even more ruined.

Jensen lost it, when he tried to speak to his parents and what he had instead of understanding was a threat for Jared and the girls; now more than ever he had to do this, Danneel would be cast out, her mate killed. He saw a window and took it the night before the cubs were born, when everyone was howling to the moon and he took Jared, Gen took Danni and they disappeared.

He had to fight all the way out, he fought every breeder his father sent after him, fought for him and Jared, and for Gen and Danni, the last straw before all this was the mysterious death of the precious cubs, Danneel’s cubs, born out of wedlock, and dead that same night on their crib. That was the reason for them to run away, guilt will be put on Jared or Gen and neither could face it; the boys took all the attention to them to give the girls a chance to escape, Gen’s pride; Wildfire, would protect them, they were a more progresist people, and a unmated couple would be fine.

The news Danneel were giving him were scary and made Jensen wonder how much of his freedom was a present form his father, and how much of the risk his pride was in was because his parents wanted him to have that freedom.

Followed by prying eyes, and whispered presences in halls and half closed doors Danneel walked with him into his room to find a distressed Jared, the babies had been set on the nursery, and he was given the room next to it, he was being treated like a servant and the last thing he needed was Jensen carrying his former future wife into their space.

Danneel noticed his discomfort “I’m sorry Jared, but there’s nothing we can do…” and sat on the chair by the door “I’m expected to spend the night here… my brother would hurt Gen if I don’t”

Jensen filled Jared in as fast as he could while Danni cleaned her face “Have you seen her?” Jensen turned to face his friend “is she okay?”

Danni took off her shoes and nodded “she’s at Sebastian’s house, he keeps her at his rooms, as a slave, he threatens to hurt me for her to obey, if I don’t obey, if I do anything wrong… Genevieve has been paying for everything.” Jared whispered a curse. She smiled and sagging on her place “he has people following me, he said he’ll make her suffer if I don’t get Jensen back soon…” and to Jared “I’m sorry, but you at least have your mate to protect you…”

 

Jared looked form Jensen to Danni and then to the bed “I’m sorry… I’m sorry you didn’t had what we had…” turning to Jensen one last time smiled “Okay…” he said getting close and kissing Jensen’s lips finally “you sleep here with Jensen, I’ll go with my … the kids” and smiling “we’ll figure a way to have your mate free” and with a fast kiss to Jensen; Jared left.

***  
13

Jared was walking to the nursery, closer to Misha’s bedroom, and saw the shorter man who smiled at him, suddenly? He was surprised to be held by the arm and carried into the dominant bedroom while soft voice was praising him, and his mate.

“I thanked your master, I did, but I had no time to thank you for giving so much… for letting your body change for my kids…” and was holding a red box and more presents “I can’t give you much… I know but I want you to at least met me give you this…” a man inside the room showed Jared a pile of boxes and bags as tall as he was and blushed distressed.

Jared finally convinced Misha that he did everything he could for the babies because he loved them. Misha asked if he could join him with the babies for a couple minutes, and Jared left.

On the hallway he felt a smell he already knew, he ran to the nursery to find Sebastian Harris coming out, Danneel’s brother “look who’s here… my brother in law’s whore…” he said and looking around being sure there was no one else close “you’re lucky to have milk in those teats you know?” his hand moved to press on Jared’s pecs, Jared jerked away and Sebastian laughed “Very lucky or you’ll be dead by now…” and looking inside “and so will those mongrels…” 

Jared saw everything in red and had him pinned against the wall “Like Danni and Gen’s babies?” taunted Jared standing to his full height before smacking him once against the wall “you will not touch my kids… you will not even look at them funny or I’ll rip your head out.” Misha’s door was open and both Sebastian and Jared moved away from each other.

Misha came out fast and stopped in front of them “this is awkward…” he said “Jared, are you okay?” Jared finally let out a breath and said yes “okay, let’s see those cubs… ” They passed the door and Misha locked it before turning to a shaking Jared “you okay? Seriously okay?” and Jared let out a half sob and rubbed his eyes, it was like Jared starts shrinking “he pissed you off, right?” Jared nodded “”he acts like that all the time kid, you better get used to his snide personality” and giving the younger were time enough to control his temper he moved to the crib where Rachel was already up and standing 

“Jared…” Misha was paralyzed on the spot, looking the kid up and smiling, her brother still trying to do it on his own 

“OMG Rachel… you smart girl…” Jared moved closer to hold her little hand, she made a sound wither lips and Jared understood she was hungry “she’s been one step ahead of Adam since she was born, I’m almost sure she’s a dominant just by the way she handles herself” and kissed the little girl’s head “right darling?” and to Adam “but you’re so cute, and so smart, and you work hard…” said changing babies “ he’s the one who was born first…” Misha finally moved closer “he’s sweet tempered compared to this devil” he said pointing to baby Rachel “and he’s always there to calm her… ”

Misha caressed both babies and helped Jared to put them on the bed and looked away while the fertile shifted in order to feed the kids “what happened with Sebastian…” Misha started “he was here when you walked out of my room right?” Jared nodded “he’s been trying to get his friend Mark as alpha since I was a teen looking for a mate…” and sighing “try not to cross him, he’s a complete bastard he won’t hesitate to hurt you, things have changed here” and getting closer “if your master does not protect you..”

“He’s my mate... we’re soul mates…” Misha’s mouth fell open.

“What I know…” Misha murmured to Jared a long while later “Danneel’s brother is the last of the alpha line of the Elta pride, and he’s trying to weaken Alpha Ackles’ power in order to rule, his parents were part of the alpha huddle because they were royalty by their own right, it was a way to have them controlled”.

Jared huffed and Rachel dislodged her little mouth from his teat to look into his eyes “daddy is okay, go on…” offered with a smile and his cub went back to feed, then noticed Misha, sad and quiet, eyes fix on his child so attached to a fertile who was not the real mother. “Why did they want to kill your family then…” asked trying to change subjects.

Misha blinked and kept talking “because I believe Sebastian and his people are behind the stillborns, you know his fortune was invested in medical research?” and sighing 

“What I said about the Khari pride is true, Rachel’s children will inherit the throne, either if they’re dominants or not, but if…” caressed his baby boy, “… the next in line is Sheppard, and he’s been trying to stop us from reproducing since we mated.”

Jared couldn’t understand what was happening “I thought nobody can mess with royalty…”

Misha laughed “you’re not well aware of politics in the last five years, do you?”

Jared blushed “no, me and Jensen… we were away for almost eight years… it was necessary, otherwise we would never be together” 

Misha looked at him for a couple minutes before going on “well, I’m a healer, I was chief researcher at Wildfire pride” it was well known that the pride had one of the most advanced research labs, everything known about Weres came from them, “and I found the obvious signature on one of the vaccines sent to Khari pride, it has the specific markers set for Elta labs, nobody else has a marker like that because the council didn’t trust Sebastian either” 

A knock on the door made them turn, but nobody entered, Misha got up, still frail and struggled to keep his balance at first, which made Jared, just in case let the babies go, but nobody was at the door, and both guys decided to stay silent, Castiel waited a couple minutes before closing the door and walking back in to talk to Jared, another sound this time from the window and Jared can see the glow in Misha’s feral eyes, he is also tense and without any control his fangs crawl out. “Calm down” Misha whispered getting back after checking windows and the entrance to the terrace “I’m here, and nobody would dare to touch royals in this place, it’s too risky”

Jared sighed, caressing his baby girl; she was very aware of her surrogate mother’s distress and mewled “what you think would happen? Is this going to end in war among prides?”

Misha settled on the single bed across the room, rubbing absentminded his left side “I don’t know, I hope no… all I want is to carry my children home where they’ll be safe”

Misha kept talking about Khari pride and his voice deep and rich like thick cream and peaches on a sunny day, like green grass touch and soft fresh breeze on your face soon made Jared drowsy and tired, he felt safe with the older goy and fell asleep.

Jared woke up with a loud thud very close, just to find Sebastian inches away doing something to Misha, Jared panicked and closed his eyes, trying as hard as possible to keep his breathing steady “… every night, pother wise this bastard would be too strong to control…” the second man smelled reek and sickly to Jared, but under that smell there was something else, something Jared already knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the format; it's driving me crazy too!!

“We should kill the little freaks and take the overgrown nanny… and I’ll help you, in exchange of a time with him, he owes me one at least” Jay Ryan was there and closer to his ears “no use in wasting his hole…” Sebastian chuckled  
The rustle of clothes got close to him “don’t you dare, you mutt, they’re more useful alive… you’ll have him when this is done, you can do anything you want to him.” and getting close “just be sure to use the drug in the kitchen, I’ll make sure Sheppard pays as we agreed” drowsiness dragged him away and the next time his eyes opened the light filled the room and Jensen was at his side caressing Adam and holding Rachel. 

Jared noticed the maid picking up dirty clothes and changing sheets, moved closer to Jensen and asked “I believe our babies could use someone else aside of me…” and smiling “I’ll mention it to Misha…” Jensen nodded.

Sebastian was in the room in a moment followed by Jim and Jeff “well well, if is the groom to be…” and smiled “finally your whore found a…”  
Jensen had him by the neck without time to finish the sentence “be careful of your words” he growled while Jeff held him, Jensen shook all arms off of him and then blinked and the diplomat emerged, the same controlled perfect prince “Sebastian… you really know how to bring the were out of the man” teased before turning to Jared and taking Adam’s little hands in his.

Nobody dared to make fun of Jared or even look at him funny after that, Jensen let it clear Jared was his and his only…

***  
14

Sebastian was looking out of a window, people coming and going, Jensen’s first order was a capricious one, he asked specifically to remove everyone from the kitchen , to change every and each one of the employees in the kitchen because his *friend* found a Hair on his omelet “One freaking hair and everything is gone…” he hissed and motioned to the brunette by his side “you gold diggers, you that want to marry up your level… are so fucking picky…” and punched the side of her face throwing her to the floor “get up!!!” 

They turned to a knock on his door, Danneel’s voice sounded “Sebs… its Thursday… could I…” she saw her mate on the floor and ran to her crying “Why? OH… Gen…” and kissed her reddened eye and the girl caressed her long hair whispering she was okay “I did as you told me, Sebs I swear… I did as you told me… please don’t hurt her…”  
Gen caressed her mate’s hair shushing her “I’m fine, as long as you’re safe… I’m fine…” and kissed her face “I’ll be fine…” and cooing at her small smile “look at you, so perfect…” bushed her lips with hers “are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Danneel let out a tear that ran down her pretty face while she shook her head no.

“Yeah, yeah… you two are fine, so what the fuck do you want here… I didn’t ask you to come, and you didn’t win the right to see this animal yet…”

Danneel turned to him “Misha Collins from Khari pride wants to talk to you” informed, “apparently the nursery does not fit his requirements, or he wants more security for his babies and the nanny….” Sebastian laugh interrupted her.  
“Come baby sister, come with me; let’s see what that man wants for your husband’s slut…” Gen held Danneel’s hand for one more second before she was yanked away, Gen was left behind.

Misha was next to Jared and the babies playing with a Rachel in her animal form and Adam holding Jensen’s hand, walking straight “… see?” the future alpha told to the group “this young man only needed a little time” the baby turned his green golden flecked eyes to Jensen smiling and biting his bottom lip, while his little feet were tapping the floor, Misha and Jared had the little girl walking from one to the other. The brown pupils of the little mountain lion turned fast to the door and she buffed aggressively; all adults got up. “Good Morning, Jensen... Misha…” and bowed deeply, Danneel was standing behind him, stern face on, even if the pallor of her face told everyone about her distress.

“Sebastian” Misha bowed too “I’ve heard you’ll do anything to get into the good grace of the Khari pride…” it was true, he promised he’ll do anything to give Misha’s babies back, as ambassador of Winchester pride he had to, things had happened, things were said, and the future ruler of Khari pride and the heirs could ask anything and everything from Sebastian.

“Of course, Sir, whatever you ask…” Jensen father was there sitting on a table a little in the back hearing the conversation while signing a paper for the new staff in the kitchen and sulking because all happened because his son’s slut found a stupid hair on his omelet, besides he received the great assessor from the council, at least old family friend, who was now enjoying a fresh cup of coffee, the last one the former staff made on their kitchen, So alpha Ackles was not in the mood to hear any argument today “just mention it and if it’s in my power…” said Sebastian looking to Alpha Ackles and his guest and bowed once more.

“My kids obviously enjoy having Jared with them and I’m taking him to protect them if that’s okay with you…” turned to Jensen, they already had a conversation about it so he just smiled and nodded while Jared was smiling stupidly. “But they also need to know about my traditions too, the Wild fire pride’s tradition” Julian Ricchings; Council’s representative sent specially to deal with the complications caused by the murder of royalty of one of their oldest prides, put his cup on the tablw with a little noise and everyone turned at him, he’d been tired and refused to talk to anyone until he had a coffee.

The man only greeted Alpha Ackles, Alpha Jensen and Alpha Misha, not Sebastian or Danneel, Jared and the cubs were ignored, beady dark eyes moving from one to other were and then to Jared and Jensen, he made a small movement, sniffing the room, then asked what was happening “I was asking Sebastian from Elta pride, now part of Winchester pride, for something…” Ricchings nodded and his lips turned up in the craziest scariest smile ever as baby Rachel crawled to him and looked serious and curious at him “I’m in need of a Wildfire pride person, and I know he has this girl… some kind of chamber maid…?”

Ricchings made a face “having those is so old fashioned…” and turning dark eyes to Sebastian “a practice very frowned upon nowadays…” he murmured before turning to Alpha Ackles “you tolerate it?”

Jensen’s dad smiled “well… Julian is not like he’s abusive, the girl works for him and… you know he’s not mated or anything, she’s dominant” and shrugged “I think she has a degree in history... right?” commented to take the attention away from himself.

“Yes, she was the top of her class…” Danni informed and Misha smiled  
“Imagine that… I could have a better prospect to educate my children in their own history?” he said looking at Alpha Ackles “of course… if you don’t have any objection…”

Gen entered the nursery that afternoon, temple bruised and eye black but perfectly fine, Jensen and Danneel joined them only a couple minutes later.

Jared, had Jensen by the hand and they were talking to Misha while the babies were asleep and Genevieve and Danneel shared their time.

“All we have to do now is leave…” Misha was sure it’ll end all “my pride will protect us, I already alerted Matt and he’s coming to take us with him, tomorrow at the council meeting we will expose all this” looked at the babies and then to Jared and Jensen in turns “I could take Jared with me, make sure he’s safe… until all problems are solved” Jared held Jensen’s hand a little tighter “you could be with the babies a little longer…”

Jensen looked from blue deep eyes to Jared’s; something was wrong, his own words resonating in his ears “if your other dad comes and asks him? He’ll leave me, so he could stay with you” and hid his eyes until he heard the strong voice of his mate “NO”  
Jared’s hand tightened around Jensen’s and he spoke “but you should send Danni and Gen away…” turning to Jensen “I have chosen my place and whatever faith comes with it”

He had no idea he’d regret his words very soon.

***  
15

Jared woke up with the whimper of a woman, he moved fast to see Danni being pushed to a side while Genevieve showed her fangs.  
Sebastian and Jay Ryan were standing very close to the bed, away from him and the boys “I swear sister… stop this, if you don’t move this instant I won’t let her see you ever again” Jay Ryan was holding an electric rode and it whizzed dangerously while Genevieve was in middle of transforming.

“Go on, mutt, try anything and I’ll rip your throat to shreds!!!” growled the female dominant, Jared tried to move just to notice he was tied, his babies were both at his side almost like death, Jared turned to the window just to find a stone wall. They were no longer in the nursery. 

Jared bent his neck to smell at his baby boy, but couldn’t hear his breathing or his heartbeat and he roared, in one second the lines that were tying his wrists were broken, his hands moved to baby Adam “please… please… Adam, please…” but the little head lolled around like a rag doll, Rachel was right beside them and Jared started crying.

Danni cried and Sebastian laughter filled the room “look at you, worthless fertile that can’t even produce babies and kill the ones given to you” taunted and laughed while the battle between Genevieve and Ryan started, the female dominant attacked first “Stay put, Jared… and you might get out of here alive, all we need is to keep you for a little while, once the summit is over, you’ll go back to the clusterfuck your mates made…”

“What you did? What happened to the c-cubs?” he said feeling his lungs burning and a giant ball stuck on his throat. Jay Ryan laughed turning at him while pinning Genevieve on the floor, his eyes, glowing yellow to him.  
The main hall of Ackles Manor was pristine; every little detail checked, and the representatives from the older packs were already sat at the head of the table, one of the elders of each feline-weres was there, Alpha Ackles was tense and twisting his fingers, like a young warrior, claws going out and snapping back inside their sheets, he was angry, Jensen was sitting at his side, Pale and breathing unsteady. “Calm down Jensen… there’s nothing you can do, we can’t risk Danneel or the babies, you know it.” his son kept fidgeting “Jensen… For the love of God, control yourself…”

Jensen turned to his father; the usually composed alpha was playing with his claws as a kid showing off his newly known status; that was the only hint of his nervousness “You judge me father, you judge me but you can’t understand…”  
Alpha Ackles turned at him eyes blazing “you think I don’t understand what love makes you do?” and getting closer to whisper something only he could hear “Why you think Jim never mated, why you think I suffer Jeff?” Jensen blinked desperate “we just know how to be proper…” and sighing “don’t worry… we can do this, and you’ll be back with your mate soon” Jensen felt his chest tighten, his father recognizing Jared’s status made him want to cry.

The doors opened and Sebastian entered smiling, he walked straight to the head of the table and stood right besides Alpha Ackles, where only Jensen should be. “Your consort is perfectly fine… young alpha Ackles… and he’s decided to remain with the rest of his huddle” Misha cleared his throat next to Matt Cohen, Rachel’s brother, and pointed to Sebastian’s middle; Jensen turned to notice Sebastian’s left hand twisted and bleeding, a scratch were running up his arm, Jensen knew those marks, knew the claws and sneered.

“Seems like Jared is not pleased with your arrangement…” Sebastian hid his hand “and if my mate is not happy you’re not holding him down… are you?” Sebastian eyes traveled to Jensen and he could see fear, Jensen got up in one motion and had the other were by the arm “my mate… scumbag, where’s he…”  
The council chairman Ricchings got up “care to inform us…?” and almost smiling “Jensen?” he insisted.

Jensen held Sebastian and launched him to the table near mark Sheppard “he’s plotting with Sheppard, they’re planning a coup on the Khari pride…” voices filled the room and elders got up, angry “and they’re threatening my father with the cubs from Rachel Miner… they kidnapped my mate Jared…” the head of the council sat straight.

“Ackles…?” asked the older man “explain this to us please…?” Misha was up in two steps and started telling the story about the chemicals he found in the stillborns in every pride that let them take a sample of their babies. 

Mark Sheppard got up and throwed Misha back in a heap, in seconds the whole room was a battle grown, warriors from both sides, were up and trying to control events, warriors and guards were all over the place, yowling and baring fangs and claws.

Sebastian got up and moved towards Jensen “Congratulations… you’ll never again see that giant whore…” Jensen throwed him back with one simple punch and called for Jeff before leaving the hall.

He was afraid he’ll be left without his very soul, without his Jared.

Jared didn’t really remember much, he remembers jumping ahead and then the terrible taste of blood in his mouth, Danneel could attack but it was very rare for a fertile to attack someone from a higher rank of their blood line, Genevieve was fierce and had Jay Ryan reduced in just few movements, Jared remembers that part because Sebastian rolled away from him and moved to baby Rachel “Stop you two or I’ll kill them…” the baby looked dead already but suddenly she made a soft mewling sound and Jared broke in tears turning back to his human form.

Sebastian left and told them they’ll leave as soon as he was declared heir of the Alpha Pack and he’d have killed Alpha Ackles.

The second he closed the door Danneel grinned “control yourself, whore…” Ryan showed her the electric rod, but she jumped him without any fear.  
“I can’t hurt my brother… but you’re just a mutt…” 

Danneel, covered in blood and dragging the door of the great hall is the last thing they expect, Genevieve, hurt and limping, breathing in whizzing little coughs was right at her side. Jared was carrying the cubs, Rachel almost awake and Adam only purring, as if too weak for anything else found Jensen on the hall and were carried as soon as possible to a healing center while Jensen held Jared close to him chanting I’m sorry, and you’re safe now.

***  
16(epilogue)

Jared sat under the Christmas tree; he knew the babies would have to go away. Even if he had them again, until they were completely fine, the milk will help them heal.

Things had to be sorted out, and Jeff stayed with them for almost a month, left only after he was sure they were safe, Jared and Danneel messed Jay Ryan enough for the man to not be seen ever again walking on his own, that’s why you’re not supposed to mess with a fertile and it’s litter, Jared was now trying to reign Adam who finally were able to beat Rachel at something, finally!

“Pa!!” shouted the boy proud with a toothless smile on is pretty rosy cheeked face, hands flying to Jared’s face “Papapapapapa” he repeated, and Jared couldn’t contain himself and hugged his boy.

Jensen entered the room in all fours following Rachel who was squealing delighted, trying to run away from him; Jensen was making growls and finally the girl turned and spreading her teeny tiny fingers, showing soft small claws and hissing, attacked Jensen still laughing and turning into a fur ball wee mountain lion; Jensen feigned death and the little girl climbed his protector’s chest turning back into the girl to slap happily at his face.

Jared got up carrying Adam with him and moved to give the baby boy a chunk of turkey, the boy giggled and started milling it making happy noises “I can’t believe they’re almost weaned….” He said worried, he felt the needle like claws of the little huntress on his calf and he bent to offer her another piece of food. And held her close against her will, just to smell her hair while the smile faltered in his face “in a couple weeks they won’t need me anymore…”

Adam noticed his distress and forgetting his treat turned to Jared and started slapping his neck with greasy little fingers and smart green-gold eyes, “papa…?” he said and sat on place in Jared’s arms until he and Rachel were left on the floor, the baby offered Jared both his arms asking to be lifted again in his arms, Adam’s favorite place in the world. “I’m here, baby boy… I’m here” and the kid kissed Jared’s chin leaving a greasy trail, and making his substitute mother cry out a gross but he still smiled

Once bathed, they had a routine, Jensen came back from work to this every day, Jared with the babies, they had dinner together, then bath the kids and sat on the couch reading were history as if it were fairy tales, they finished reading about a pride in a different land who was ruler of regular humans and everything the sun touched, who had giant pyramids made for them and only died when water turned into blood and locust destroyed everything around them.

But this day was different, this day was the last day of December, and instead of getting ready to go out they were waiting a phone call; Jeff will tell them today when the kids were going back home, when Misha would pick them up and Jared had been crying hidden in corners for the last two days, so when they were all in the couch Jensen took the lead and told the babies a story, of how two weres rescued the last precious babies in the world and raised them to be kings, warriors, raised them to be fearless and proud, “Romulus and Remus…” he kept going “they fed on the milk of a fertile were, his name was Shea” and giggled “sadly humans are so narrow minded that they thought it was a female because she had milk” baby Adam rolled his eyes and baby Rachel made a funny noise, much to Jared’s delight. But as the story progressed they were more and more settled and finally they fell asleep.

The phone shrilled minutes before midnight. Jared let out a whine and let Jensen answer, Jeff didn’t said much, he said that the council agreed in one thing, they had to keep testing Misha’s vaccines, the reason why his family was attacked, the reason why his family was on the road in the first place, and Mark Sheppard and Sebastian were sent to jail, Jay Ryan was murdered in a public act like the disgusting beast he was. Jensen cringed at the idea, remembering way too many of those “acts” in his youth.

Jensen cringed at the idea, remembering way too many of those “acts” in his youth. “Misha is getting better, his pride want the kids back for this full moon” it was only four days before the full moon, Jared started crying right there, but there was far more Jensen wanted to know about the pride, about things that happened, after a while he caressed his mate’s shoulder and thanked Jeff before hanging. He let his mate lean on his shoulder and cry before carrying him back to the couch with the babies, they heard a little of carols, Jared’s favorite is Have yourself a merry little Christmas, because is sad and nostalgic but right now it only made him cry harder.

They sat in silence, Jensen heard few interesting things, and how he facing the council to be with Jared was not condemned as he feared but admired; the first in six generations that did so. He heard also that Danneel and her mate, the real breeder who got her pregnant; they were now living in the Wildfire Pack, and that Pack protected them “The girls are safe….” He mumbled to a crying Jared “but the council said no…” Jared gasped and cried even more for a long, long time. 

Jensen kissed Jared’s head bending over as much as the two curled up kids let him, “are you still feeling sad?” Jared nodded closing the book “don’t be….” And gave him a small box, they knew what time of the month was coming, and they could avoid it for the last three because of the babies, but having them eating solid food made Jared hormones regulate themselves into a heat.

Jared held the box and pursed his lips, he knew, he knew they couldn’t have kids unless the council recognized them as a royal couple, or their kids will be hunted down like animals, like mutts, Like Jay Ryan had been, Jared was right, there was something bad about him, he was Danni and Sebastian’s half brother, and he was used by Sebastian as an attack dog, his own half brother…

Jared noticed Jensen taking Adam on his lap while not looking at him, and then moved Rachel closer and kept waiting while worrying his bottom lip, Jared thought he was preparing himself for an angry mate storming out, so he inhaled to calm himself knowing he could find either a sex toy or a blister full of suppressors for him, he held the lid of the box and pulled…

He found a small paper inside, folded neatly but without any crease “be careful” warned his mate “there’s no copy and is important for we both…”

There was the council sigil, the pride’s banner and then a couple paragraphs referring laws and council obligations and mating laws and then Jared read the whole thing twice before understanding “...present document… acknowledge Ackles minor Alpha Jensen, Fertile last of the Padaleckis Jared…. Bonded by soul, Status of real mates, hence, mentioned fertile is now a royal consort.” There was more blah under that but Jared turned to Jensen. Mouth agape, eyes huge with surprise “is this…?”  
Jensen smiled and nodded “Jeff told me its official now, we’re recognized” Jared was about to cry again “no… babe, please no… I showed you that because I wanted you to feel good, nothing more… okay?”

Rachel sat out of the blue and yawned “luv papa…” she mumbled and leaned on Jared before falling asleep again stunning both weres.Jensen cringed at the idea, remembering way too many of those “acts” in his youth. “Misha is getting better, his pride want the kids back for this full moon” it was only four days before the full moon, Jared started crying right there, but there was far more Jensen wanted to know about the pride, about things that happened, after a while he caressed his mate’s shoulder and thanked Jeff before hanging. 

He let his mate lean on his shoulder and cry before carrying him back to the couch with the babies, they heard a little of carols, Jared’s favorite is Have yourself a merry little Christmas, because is sad and nostalgic but right now it only made him cry harder.

They sat in silence, Jensen heard few interesting things, and how he facing the council to be with Jared was not condemned as he feared but admired; the first in six generations that did so. He heard also that Danneel and her mate, the real breeder who got her pregnant; they were now living in the Wildfire Pack, and that Pack protected them “The girls are safe….” He mumbled to a crying Jared “but the council said no…” Jared gasped and cried even more for a long, long time. 

Jensen kissed Jared’s head bending over as much as the two curled up kids let him, “are you still feeling sad?” Jared nodded closing the book “don’t be….” And gave him a small box, they knew what time of the month was coming, and they could avoid it for the last three because of the babies, but having them eating solid food made Jared hormones regulate themselves into a heat.

Jared held the box and pursed his lips, he knew, he knew they couldn’t have kids unless the council recognized them as a royal couple, or their kids will be hunted down like animals, like mutts, Like Jay Ryan had been, Jared was right, there was something bad about him, he was Danni and Sebastian’s half brother, and he was used by Sebastian as an attack dog, his own half brother…

Jared noticed Jensen taking Adam on his lap while not looking at him, and then moved Rachel closer and kept waiting while worrying his bottom lip, Jared thought he was preparing himself for an angry mate storming out, so he inhaled to calm himself knowing he could find either a sex toy or a blister full of suppressors for him, he held the lid of the box and pulled…

He found a small paper inside, folded neatly but without any crease “be careful” warned his mate “there’s no copy and is important for we both…”

There was the council sigil, the pride’s banner and then a couple paragraphs referring laws and council obligations and mating laws and then Jared read the whole thing twice before understanding “...present document… acknowledge Ackles minor Alpha Jensen, Fertile last of the Padaleckis Jared…. Bonded by soul, Status of real mates, hence, mentioned fertile is now a royal consort.” There was more blah under that but Jared turned to Jensen. Mouth agape, eyes huge with surprise “is this…?”  
Jensen smiled and nodded “Jeff told me its official now, we’re recognized” Jared was about to cry again “no… babe, please no… I showed you that because I wanted you to feel good, nothing more… okay?”

Rachel sat out of the blue and yawned “luv papa…” she mumbled and leaned on Jared before falling asleep again stunning both weres.

Four days is less than a week, four days is just 96 hours, and you spent 24 of those asleep, you only have like 72 to actually enjoy your four days, Jared was planning on how to make those measly 72 hours count when a knock on the door sounded and he ran to open it, to find a battered but smiling Misha, the tall dark haired man with the blue eyes that once visited them was right behind, Matt Cohen; Rachel’s older brother, both smiled and saw when Adam peeked from behind Misha’s leg and got close to Misha, Rachel as usual a little suspicious of new people but she was there.

Jensen had a present for Jared and one for each kid too, he leaped the stairs outside his small house grinning “honey… kids, I’m home… and guess who’s going to the movies for first ti…” he got quiet, the smell was obvious, Misha had been there, and Matt, but it was just the faint smell of them, and the babies smell was gone too, Jared packed everything, every bit of the babies was gone.

Jensen walked into the kitchen to find Jared sitting at the floor, holding one little sock in his hand, it was the last of the babies in the house “you should have called me…” Jensen sat next to Jared, it’s different for breeders and fertiles, breeders only give their seed and they provide for the offspring, but fertiles, they carry them, they feed them, they bond and protect and love those inside their bodies and their hearts. And right now that difference made Jared hate Jensen .

“it’s so easy for you… you’re supposed to spread your fucking seed, and that’s it, even if there’s nothing resulting from the seed, ME!! I have this fucked up idea fix in my brain, I want babies, even if it’s too late, even if it’ll never happen, it doesn’t make a difference I still want them…” and Jared sighed closing his mouth, it was worst because he wasn’t even crying.  
Jensen sighed and took the sock from his hands “I’m sorry… I was afraid, of what could happen with you and with our kids… but we can do it, right? Even if we have to move…” Jared looked at him “I mean… we did it fine… for a while, nothing terribly wrong happened…” and Jared nodded “well except for the time I let Adam eat the dog food…”

“Or when you forgot Rachel outside…”  
Jensen frowned “you can’t blame me for that, she followed me… I wasn’t aware she crawled after me.” 

Jared laughed a bit “remember the first time you changed diapers?” Jensen made a face and tried to fight the issue “or when seeing one of them puke made you puke too?” 

“That’s not what I was….”

Jared kept “I still have a bruise from the time you throwed that stupid ass toy at me… what if it had reached the kids’ head instead?”

“I was playing with you…” and holding him closer “my point, Mr. Perfect, is that we could deal with a couple kids, on our own, and if we finally decide to… you know…” made a movement with his hands “spread the seed ”Jared smiled knowing exactly what he was saying “we could try…” And pulled Jared close “and try… and try… this heat, and the next, and then once you’re pregnant… and full with my babies, and round and swollen and unpretty…” his hands caressed Jared’s abdomen as if something were already growing there.

“HEY!!” Jared smacked him over the head and Jensen chuckled “I’ll be radiant pregnant…”

“Damn sure you will…” Jensen slid his hand under Jared’s shirt and caressed his stomach again, right now flat and perfect but it soon will be rounded and big “I can imagine you… knotted and full… full of my cubs and wanting more…” Jared moaned and his hips thrust forward “I can’t wait…”

The end.  
____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know I kinda went all around the world to fill this prompt... but once I started it just came around.
> 
> So, I was planning on ding a sequel/one more chapter where they get to have theoir ownkids; maybe is tiem for me to write it.


End file.
